


Birth of Something New

by Disassembled_Deviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bitchy Reader, Connor Needs A Hug, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, North is a bitch, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unstable Emotions, Violence, asshole connor, slight domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disassembled_Deviant/pseuds/Disassembled_Deviant
Summary: Connor can see the almost unidentifiable mass growing within you. What will he do with this knowledge?from my Ramblings of a Scrambled Mind Chapter 'Betrayed' and 'Waterlogged'
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	1. Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!

It started with the nausea. You woke up one morning feeling terrible before eventually emptying your stomach contents into the toilet. You figured it was just the flu or something you ate that didn't agree with you, so when Connor offered to take you to the doctor, you declined.

"I'll just... take today off and rest."

Your words did nothing to placate your fiancee's worries, but he said nothing more as he rubbed your back when you violently gagged. After an hour or so, you were starting to feel better. Still, you took the day anyway as a precaution. Connor offered to stay to help you, but one person out of work is plenty. That didn't stop him from coming home on his lunch break to check on you, even making you a light lunch.

The nausea didn't stop. It would happen at random times, or when you caught a particular smell. While sometimes you could get past it, most of the time Connor would watch as you made your way to the nearest restroom as discretely as possible, following after you when he could.

You started sleeping more. Waking you for work had always been a hassle, but you usually were up and motivated after a half hour or so. Now, it was like you were never fully awake, even falling asleep at your desk a few times and being reprimanded by Captain Fowler.

When you flew off the handle after Connor had accidentally bumped into you getting up from the couch, he knew something wasn't right. You weren't the most mild mannered person he knew, your 'spit-fire' personality a trait he's come to love, but you rarely snapped at him.

Connor had promised you that he wouldn't scan you unless it was a life or death situation. It wasn't that you didn't appreciate it, you just didn't like knowing he could see your inner workings. He didn't want to break your trust, but your behavior could be indicative of an underlying illness that could be potentially fatal if left unchecked, and you still refused to go to the hospital. While you were sleeping, he performed the scan.

There, within your womb, was the early stages of another life.

Everything seemed to freeze at that moment. Panic tried to make itself known as he stares at the almost unidentifiable mass in your lower abdomen. The scan supplied that you were about five weeks pregnant. Going back through his memory, he recalled it to be a relatively busy week for you. There had been an influx of anti-android gang activity, and as the head emergency android technician, you were sent out to assist any injured androids. Connor and Hank still had their own duties in homicide, but it was slow moving, so Connor actually beat you home several times. He also noted an increase in your libido, using free time to engage him in sexual acts rather than catching up on rest. While he had pointed this out, you complained you were too worked up to sleep.

Had you been so lascivious that you found another partner while he was not around? Was he not enough for you? Under normal circumstances, he would have never questioned your love and devotion, but the evidence was right there for him to see. A child he could not produce.

Was that it? Did your basic human nature outweigh your fealty to him? He could swear his love to the stars and back, but it would never be enough to procreate.

Connor's processors were overtaxed, conflicting with one another. Possibilities and other statistics popping up as he tried to prove that what he saw was wrong, or some logical explanation that could explain any other way you could have became pregnant.

He couldn't explain it. You had slept with another man.

He felt like shouting, screaming as rage roiled around his body faster than thirium. He wanted to cry, the pain of being cast aside threatened to drop him to his knees. It was this kind of pain that makes Connor understand why androids are not supposed to feel, supposed to be incapable of it.

He can't bring himself to lie back down with you, as if he wasn't just a replaceable body for you to use. He stumbles to the living room, clipping his shoulder on the bedroom door as he exits. He couldn't see past the warnings in his vision, telling him he was overheating and needs to lower his stress level. Times like these, you were always there to ground him, but now you were the reason for his downward spiral.

You woke up, hearing movement throughout the bedroom. Feeling next to you, you noticed that Connor was no longer there. Slowly clambering out of bed, you looked to the time on the nightstand. 1:38am. There was the familiar queasiness sitting in the background. At this point, there wasn't much left in your poor stomach. It was becoming a problem to eat anything and keeping it down. Perhaps Connor was right, maybe you should make an appointment to get this checked out.

Your head swam as you stood, almost dropping you to the ground before your vision returned. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, you made your way out the bedroom in search of your future husband. You enjoyed addressing him as such, loving his flustered reaction. It was almost as nice as hearing him call you his future wife.

Seeing part of the living room bathed in red killed all feelings except panic.

"Connor! What's wrong?" The deviant was sitting on the couch, head in his hand over his eyes as his LED was a solid red. You rushed over but before you could make contact he flinched away. Collecting yourself, you got down on your knees in front of him,

"Connor? What's bothering you?"

It almost seemed like he wasn't going to answer you. When he did, it was a deep, cold voice rather than the rich honey he usually used when he spoke to you.

"You're pregnant."

You regarded him with a confounded look. Clearly you must have misheard him.

"What?"

He looked up. There was a storm in his ordinarily warm eyes, ice cold and sharp enough to pierce skin, and it terrified you.

"You're pregnant."

"T-that's not possible," your voice shook as he kept his eyes locked on you. Why was he acting like this? And why does he think you're pregnant?

"I scanned you while you were sleeping. You are pregnant."

A feeling of heartbreaking astonishment washed away some of the fear. "You scanned me? You promised me you wouldn't do that."

"Why? Worried I might have found out about your affair sooner?"

"Affair? I'm no-"

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" His words piercing harder than any bullet ever could. "You can't hide the evidence from me! It's right there!" He jabbed his finger towards your lower abdomen, you falling backwards onto your ass from the sudden motion. He was towering over you. Never have you felt this level of fear, especially not from your Connor.

"Am I not enough for you? Have I not given you everything that you ask of me?" He could see tears forming in your eyes, a part of him screaming at himself, begging him to stop.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as he seethed.

"Was I ever anything to you? Did you ever see me as more than a machine you could toy with, then toss aside when you're done?"

You tried to form words, deny his accusations, but he cut you off at every opportunity as you hiccupped and weeped. His hands shot out and gripped your upper arms, tight enough to leave marks as he gave you a rough shake.

"What am I to you!?!"

"I'M SCARED!!!" You shrieked. Like a cornered animal, you fought to get loose, kicking and scratching at him. Your petrified voice snapped him out of his acrimony. He let go as you shoved yourself as far away from him as you could, slamming into the far wall with a squeak.

What was wrong with him? How could he do such a thing to you? You, who had been his light for so long. You were shaking, harsh breaths as panic and fear smothered you.

"Y-Y/n... I-" he slowly reached out to you, but you recoiled before dashing off to the bedroom. He could hear the click of the lock as he fell to his knees. Even through the door he could hear your sharp gasps and deep sobs. The sounds tormented him as he broke down and cried.

At some point in the night, his stress levels hit 95% and he was forced into emergency low power mode, a setting he downloaded to deal with work stress. Only when his internal alarm told him it was time to get ready for work did he stir. He was still on his knees on the living room floor, tears dried and leaving a residue he could feel on his cheeks and chin.

Slowly standing, he looked down the hall. The bedroom door was shut, but you had stopped crying. He thought about knocking on the door and informing you of the time, of sitting down and having a proper discussion, even of apologizing. You might have broken his heart, but the pieces were still yours, and under no circumstances should he have hurt you the way that he did.

In the end, he knew he was the last person you wanted to see right now, so he got ready. For a moment he wondered what he was going to wear, his work clothes were in the closet of the bedroom, until he noticed a pair of jeans and a button-down folded neatly on the table, fresh socks tucked in his shoes. He almost broke down again. Even after what he put you though, you still snuck out and made sure he was taken care of. He got dressed with the weight of that thought in mind. It didn't make any sense. Nothing you did was indicative that you betrayed him. After a few more minutes of hesitation, he turned and left for work, leaving you alone.

You came in to work an hour late. You had make-up on, something you rarely bothered with. Somehow you had managed to cover up the bags under your eyes quite well, but the RK800 could still see them. To the unwitting eye, it would seem like you were fine, smiling and waving at fellow co-workers. Connor saw right through your facade, the fake smiles and forced laughs.

"Never would have pegged her as the 'sleeping around' type," Hank glanced over at you, to which you fake a smile before going back to talking with one of the android officers.

Hank wasn't as washed-up as Gavin might have people believing. He saw how you avoided Connor, practically running away from him when he ventured too close. Connor had already confessed to what happened last night, along with what was currently baking in your oven. While he sure as hell doesn't condone what Connor did, he understands where the kid's coming from.

You, however, he had known longer than Connor. There hadn't been any boyfriend or what have you before Connor as far as he knew. You hid insecurities behind high standards, and Connor had been the first one to see that. You wore thick armor to protect yourself, but Connor could see through you like glass, as you did him.

Hank thought he had never seen you happier, until Connor proposed a few months back. As soon as the law passed that recognized human/android marriages, the two of you would set a date. You had been so excited, and you showed off the deep blue crystal to anyone who ventured too close. A thirium diamond, made using some of Connor's own blue blood. Hank thought it was gross, but it did look nice.

The two of you were always clinging to each other, and when you weren't, you sure as hell always talked about the other all the damn time. You didn't fit the profile for a cheater, but that doesn't explain how you ended up pregnant.

"Could she have been raped?" Hank hated that it could be a possibility, but it wasn't off the table.

"Y/n is a capable person, even if someone had successfully assaulted her, she would have fought and therefore would of had bruises or scratch marks. There were only small bruises on her hips and one decent size bruise on her right thigh from hitting the corner of her desk."

"What were the small bruises from?"

"Me. I held her too tightly."

"You're fuckin' disgusting." Hank sneered. Suddenly, Hank snapped his head to something behind Connor. "What the fuck?"

Connor followed Hank's gaze and spotted four male androids, dressed in Cyberlife attire, standing in front of your office. They took six crates of bottled thirium while you talked to a female android, also dressed in a Cyberlife embroidered lab coat. You signed a document and handed over some papers before shaking her hand.

"The fuck was that all about?"

You looked over at Connor for the first time today, looking like you needed to say something, only to change your mind and head back into your office.

"You gonna see what she wants?" Hank eyed the RK800. 

Connor's gaze lingered where you had stood,

"...No. I believe I will only make things worse should I go to her. I think the best course is to wait until she approaches me." The android turned away and brought his focus to the list of reports on his terminal.

Days went by like this. While you were pretending everything was normal, Connor had thrown himself into his work, a habit he developed when he was unable to deal with his problems or emotions and needed a distraction. He was filling out reports like a mad man, scanning drone footage near crime scenes, analyzing evidence, all in an effort to hide from his problems. He could almost forget how much he misses holding you in his arms, seeing your smile, or listening to your heartbeat.

He could almost forget how much he loves you, and how much it fucking hurt.

He only went home to change his clothes. While he didn't sweat like humans did, working out in the field can be quite filthy. Every time he did, there would be fresh clothes sitting on the table in the kitchen, even a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt should he decide to stay.

He had hardly seen you at all during this time, only locking eyes with you once and it had been terrifying. The light that shined in your eyes was out completely, leaving behind an empty shell. He never thought he would see you like that, and he wishes he never did.

At night, sometimes, he would hear you crying behind the locked bedroom door, the sound like a knife to his heart. Any efforts made to rectify the situation, or at least discuss the next step for them, was met with silence. You refused to unlock the door and he couldn't scare you again by forcing his way in.

Sometimes he felt a sense of injustice. You had cheated on him, betrayed him, and now he feels the need to apologize to you? At these moments, he feels his worse, because he knows that rage he can't control is waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"I don't know what to do. She won't speak to me. I'm still angry about what she did, but at the same time I don't think I can handle this much longer."

Hank leaned back and scratched at his beard, "I don't know what to tell ya, son. This is one of those things you have to decide on yer own. It's a huge change, no matter..."  
Hank looked up at the large newscreen, prompting Connor to tune in as well.

"...Cyberlife is recalling 190,000 bottles of thirium after several reports came in of pregnancy in human women after their android partner consumed the contaminated substance. It is believed that an experimental formula meant to help androids and humans conceive a child had been accidentally mass produced. Cyberlife is investigating the incident and asks any who might have been affected to report to a nearby Cyberlife hospital for further treatment..."

"Holy shit."

Connor turned to his partner, eyes wide as his breathing picked up, fast and shallow. He had been injured the week before you conceived, stabbed by a suspect trying to flee. It was minor, but you gave him some thirium to replenish what he lost. Then there were those androids the other day, carrying out all the thirium you had on hand. It all lined up with one another, which means...

"She didn't..." Connor couldn't finish his sentence, because the weight of those words crashed around him. It meant what he did to you was for nothing. The love of his life was now petrified of him, and it was all his fault.

He sprang up, chair falling over as he did. "I need to go talk to her. I need..."

"You need to calm down," Hank got up and rushed over, blocking Connor in as he picked up the fallen chair. Connor was pacing, trying to get past Hank. Other officers were starting to look on, but the lieutenant waved them off.

"All yer gonna do is scare her if you go marching in there looking like that."

At that, Connor sat back down. He focused on his breathing rather than the thoughts racing though his mind. Did this mean you were carrying his child? Was he going to be a father? Would you ever forgive him? Guilt and shame flooded his systems. It was him who had betrayed you.

"Why don't you go home early today? Clear your mind, think carefully about how you're going to handle the situation."

Connor looked up, as if to argue, before dropping his head and nodding. He got up without another word and made his way toward the exit. Hank took the opportunity to head towards your office.

"Hey, Y/n."

You looked up and flashed him one of your fake smiles. It didn't even reach your eyes.

"Hey, Hank, do you need something?"

He closed the door and your smile fell. Getting a good look at you, Hank could only think of one thing.

"You look like shit."

Your skin was pale and almost had a sickly hue to it. Your make-up was no longer able to hide the swollen, dark circles under your dull eyes. It seemed like you were going to puke at any second. He also couldn't be sure, but it looked like you lost weight.

You sighed, "Did you really come in here just to say that? If so, I don't need you to, I already know." You turned back to your computer.

"Actually, I came in here to talk to ya about Connor." You visibly tensed. "Did you happen to see the news report?"

"I didn't have to. Cyberlife came and replaced all the thirium I had stockpiled. They told me why and asked for a list of people who might have ingested it. They already know about me and Connor and informed me to go to a Cyberlife hospital. I haven't had time."

"Wait a minute, you knew for three days that Connor drank tainted thirium and didn't say anything?"

"Four nights ago he accused me of cheating and wouldn't even give me the benefit of defending myself. Why would it be different now? 'Hey, Connor, turns out I'm pregnant because you drank magic blue blood. We cool right?'" You turned to him, irritated, "And don't act all innocent. I seen the way you looked at me, like I somehow disappointed you. You know me a hell of a lot better than that, Hank!"

"What the hell did you expect me to think?Connor sure as fuck couldn't knock you up!" Hank growled.

"And yet, here we are." You spoke with a calm anger before doubling over, grabbing the trash can under your desk and heaving up a small amount of bile. The agitation left Hank as he went to help, but you swatted his hands away. "Fuck off." You choked out.

"When was the last time you ate somethin'?"

"I'm fine. You didn't care ten minutes ago, why start now?"

Hank didn't say anything. It was true. He knew you were pregnant, knew that you had been sick beforehand, and yet, not once did he ask since the fight how you were doing. He had viewed Connor as the victim without even meaning to. He didn't even ask if you wanted to press charges against Connor for harming you. Wasn't he a fucking cop?

"Shit, kid, I didn't-"

"It's fine, Hank, I get it, he's like a son to you."

"That don't make what he or I did right. Listen, if you don't feel safe around him, I can send an officer out to detain him."

You shook your head, "No, I can't exactly blame him for feeling how he felt, even if he was being an asshole. I would have thought the same. I'm not going to ruin his record like that."

"Well, if you want, he can stay at my place for a while. Least until you feel comfortable with being around 'im."

"As much as he scared me, I'm even more terrified at the prospect of being alone right now. People are not going to be happy about Cyberlife finding a way to breed their bots. It's another step towards evolution and to our extinction. I've already been alerted to several cases of women being attacked outside Cyberlife hospitals and because Connor is famous, many already know he's engaged to a human. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright, well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Even if you need a place to stay, my door is open."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." A message popped up on your computer about a domestic abuse case involving an android, asking for your assistance. These had been popping up a lot lately, especially before the announcement. You stood up, gripping the desk as you threatened to crumple to the floor. The headache you had developed left you blind with its searing pain. Hank again reached out, helping to keep you upright until your moment of dizziness passed.

"You need to go to the hospital."

You nodded as you hurried out, not really listening at this point. You had a job to do, and you weren't going to let Connor, Hank, or even the child in your stomach get in your way.

By the time your shift ended, you were exhausted and agitated. Your headache was only getting worse, unable to take any medication in case it affected the baby. You managed to eat some grapes, but who knows how long they will stay down.

Once at home you noticed that the lights were on. Connor had beat you home for the first time since this all started. Anxiety tried to surface but your irritation was quick to kill it. Walking through the door you were quick to notice the smell of food lingering in the air. Your stomach turned painfully, not ready for the next round of dry heaves. The second thing you noted was how immaculate the the place looked. You haven't felt much like cleaning and just said 'fuck it'.

Connor rounded the corner from the bathroom and froze when he saw you, LED flashing red before settling on yellow. With where he stood, he blocked the bedroom door, not that you really felt like going that way anyway. It was your house too, and you weren't going to keep hiding in your bedroom. Connor stayed where he was, afraid to scare you off again, as he spoke softly the words he had put together and memorized.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I can understand if you never want to see me again." He paused, the thought that it might be a possibility painful. He drew in a breath to steady himself, "What I did was unforgivable. I questioned your love when you needed me the most, even going so far as to hurt you. If you do decide to forgive me, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, and I will never doubt you again."

In the back of your mind, you were happy he finally believed you. Here he was, asking for forgiveness, true remorse written on his face. You believed every word and wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal, to be held in his arms and let him mend the hurt in your heart.

However, you were still tired and resentful, and the hurt you were feeling wanted to be known.

"What? Now that you saw it on the news you suddenly believe me?" Connor looked away in shame, biting his lower lip. "I get that this is an unusual circumstance, but I expected a little more faith in me than that. I shouldn't have to be afraid of what might happen if you get pissed off again!"

"You're right, you shouldn't, and I don't want you to be. I never want you to look at me again the way you did that night."

"And don't think I'm not still angry that you scanned me! You promised me, and you didn't even ask! And what the hell is that smell?"

Connor looked towards the kitchen, "I made dinner. I couldn't sit still and I figured you would want something to eat when you got home."

"Throw it away, it's making me sick!"

Connor looked both confused and hurt, "It's your favorite..."

"I don't want..." your throbbing head started to swim, the room spinning as you fell. Connor ran over and caught you.

"Y/n! What's wrong?" He noted your flushed skin, temperature running higher than usual. "I need to scan you to figure out what's wrong."

You sighed before you nodded, too tired to care at this point. A quick scan revealed you were extremely dehydrated and malnourished. Your heart rate was also much higher than usual.

Hoisting you up in his arms, he carried you to your car and set you down in the front passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side. He hesitated to which hospital he should take you to. Deciding on a Cyberlife ran hospital, he drove to the nearest one. You both needed answers.

You had fallen asleep almost immediately. He tried not to think about how he had let you get to this state. You might have been too stubborn for your own good, neglecting your health at a crucial time in your life, but had Connor not been so busy being pissed off and upset, you would have never reached this state. When he asked you to be his partner, he vowed to always take care of you. Now, as he pulled up, bold, red letters lit up a corner of his vision.

Mission Failed

He entered the lobby, you bundled in his arms. Two android nurses came up and preformed their own scan.

"Come this way, please." They led him to a small room with two beds, both of which were empty. The room had been fitted for humans, rather than the androids that usually came here. "Set her down on one of the beds and we'll start administering an IV drip." Connor did as he was told, watching as the two nurses worked on you. They set up the heart monitor and slipped a needle under your skin, allowing you the hydration and some of the nutrition you desperately needed.

"The drip will take approximately twenty minutes to finish administering. Once it's finished, Dr. Bower will do an examination and determine the next course of action. He will also inform you of what's going to happen and answer any questions you might have, along with listing all available options."

"Thank you," the nurse only smiled back before they both left, leaving him alone with you. Even asleep you looked to be in pain. Connor can only hope he made the right decision taking you here instead of a regular hospital.

When the revolution ended, Cyberlife was crumbling. Everyone thought for sure that they would be bankrupt before the year was out. If that happened, it would deal a huge blow to the already crumbling economy.

Then, Kamski stepped up and offered to be CEO again. Naturally, nobody refused and Kamski was able to turn things around. He started developing upgrades for androids and selling them on the market. He converted factories and previous storage buildings into android hospitals. While androids were weary to go to these places or get upgrades, they slowly got accustomed to it. Connor couldn't even begin to imagine what could have happened that would cause this accident when their reputation was hanging by a thread already.

You began to stir and Connor moved to sit in a chair next to your bed. He hesitated before gently taking your hand in his, feeling the ring resting on your third finger. Despite the situation, it still felt nice to feel your warmth again. He had missed it so much.

You begrudgingly opened your eyes, feeling an itch in your arm. You went to pick at it, but Connor knew you too well, holding your hand a little tighter.

"Don't."

"But it itches."

Connor could laugh at the normality of it all. If he wasn't so guilt-ridden, he just might have. Your pout has none of the enmity that your words held previously.

"This is my fault."

You groaned, "Dammit, Connor, stop that! I was the one who refused to go to the hospital before it got to this point. You even told me to." Despite your harsh words, you didn't pull your hand back. Instead, he felt your thumb sliding back and forth against his own. Your face softened.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about."

He put his head down. This was it. You were leaving him. He had failed you and you were done with him. He felt your fingers run through his hair. He turned his head and gazed at you. While you still looked so tired, you wore the softest smile he had ever seen from you.

"Silly man. I was talking about the baby."

"Oh." Right, of course. In the midst of everything, he had almost forgotten what had started it all. "Do you forgive me?"

"If you rub my shoulders when we get home."

He scoffed, "I think I can handle that."

"Then, yes, I forgive you." Your face hardened, "but if you EVER pull that shit again, I will shoot you."

"Understood."


	2. Waterlogged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of writing summaries. I'm not good at them.

"So, are you ready to be a father?"

That question rang throughout the android's mind. He had never thought about it before, it wasn't a possibility. You had never voiced wanting children either, so why would he consider it? Would he be able to care for a child the same as a human father could?

You looked like you didn't really expect an answer, turning your head to look at the IV in your arm with mild disdain. He could feel your fingers twitching to pick at it.

You must know, asking the question so the RK800 could grasp the actual weight of the situation. He had been so certain it wasn't his, he didn't think past what it meant to what it was. A living being, a child, that will need to be cared for, loved. It will need to learn right from wrong, how to live, much like he had not so long ago. Could he handle that responsibility when he was still so new to it himself?

"Remember, Connor, you're not alone," your soft voice broke through his apprehension. It amazed him when you did that. It was like you could read his mind, all his concerns laid bare to you alone. You synced with him as if you were another android, and it would break through his worries like lightning striking the earth. He gripped your hand tighter. It made the shame he still felt spike. He had almost lost this, almost lost you.

Before he could give you an answer, an older man entered the room. Connor performed a quick scan.

_Jonathan Bower MD_   
_Obstetrician-gynecologist_   
_Born: 05/23/63_   
_Criminal Record:_   
_05/23/84 - Public Intoxication/Destruction of Property_

"Hello, I'm Dr. Bower," the man extended his hand out first to you and then Connor, introducing yourselves as the two of you shook his hand, "I will be your doctor during the course of your pregnancy."

"So this is a legit thing? Not some pseudo baby?" Even though Connor can tell you otherwise, you had pondered the possibility of it being a false pregnancy.

"Yep, this is a completely legitimate child. A true medical marvel." Dr. Bower beamed, something about it rubbed you the wrong way. Nobody should be this cheerful.

"Your "medical marvel" almost cost us our marriage," you air-quoted, "care to explain?" You knew you were being bitchy, but false pleasantries felt impossible when you felt so terrible. Connor seemed to be at the end of his rope as well, as he scrutinized the doctor instead of chastising you for your rude behavior.

"Right, well," the doctor cleared his throat, "for decades, scientists have been working on methods for infertile men to be able to produce children of their own while also altering DNA in a way to prevent genetic diseases such as certain types of cancer. Thanks to Cyberlife, both fields have made massive strides.

"Using the research from both studies, along with their own technology, such as the nano-machines, Cyberlife was able to successfully breed test mice using fabricated DNA and sperm cells. Originally, the next step would be to test it on apes, but at the time, they were getting hit with complaints from ethics committees claiming that this was taking science too far, so all tests had been suspended."

"Sounds like somebody didn't get the memo," Connor spoke, happy to finally be able to piece the puzzle together.

"That is what Cyberlife is currently investigating."

"Ok, so how does this work? It's not like Connor went in specifically to get his own DNA made. Is it his kid, or some test subject?" The image of a grotesque rat/human baby flashed in your mind, and all you could think was _kill it. Kill it with fire._

"I can say, without a doubt, that as long as he is your sole partner, then the baby is his." You breathed out a sigh of relief as Connor shifted back in his chair.

"Yes, Cyberlife has been fortunate in the fact that this experiment relies on timing. The number of pregnancies due to this accident has been low. The nano-machines take two days to compile a complete DNA profile of an Android using the data stored in their thirium, and another four days to construct both the DNA and the immature sperm cell, along with another twelve hours for a process called meiosis to half the chromosomes from 46 to 23.

"From there, it will have only twelve hours to transfer from the android to the human host before the nano-machine loses power. If the female is ovulating, the nano-machine will inject the immature sperm cell directly into the egg, if not, the machine will shut down and be passed with the next menstruation."

You leaned back, processing. Connor seemed to have a better grasp, unsurprisingly, face twisted into contemplation.

"If that is the case, wouldn't I have detected the impurities when I drank the thirium?" The doctor looked confused. Realizing why, Connor went on to clarify, "I'm a detective android with forensic sensors located on my tongue."

"Is that right? Well, these machines are a secret prototype of Cyberlife, and as such, Cyberlife likely made them undetectable in case they ended up in the wrong hands."

"Likely?" You gave the doc a dubious look.

"I can only speculate. I'll be honest, I know very little about androids. I've only recently been hired on for the care of pregnant patients. They told me how this all worked, at least, as much as needed so I could placate the patients, and ask that I care for them as I would any others that would have come to my own practice. I've never been one to discriminate, a child is a child, no matter where it comes from."

"I imagine the payload that Cyberlife is giving you also helps," you smirked. Dr. Bower cleared his throat again.

"It certainly doesn't hurt." He returned your grin with a wink before looking at his datapad, "Well, in any case, you are in need of treatment. The chart here states that you are experiencing symptoms of dehydration and malnutrition due to extreme morning sickness. I would like to do a blood analysis as a precaution. I recommend we start you on a light diet, foods that are easy to digest such as rice, bananas, crackers, and so on. Try to eat several small meals throughout the day, rather than three large meals. Drink plenty of fluids, ginger ale or ginger tea has been proven to help with nausea, but avoid caffeinated drinks. Also, avoid fatty or greasy foods. I suggest you start on a prenatal vitamin, which you should take with food. If your symptoms persist, I can prescribe you an antiemetic. Otherwise, I'll have one of the nurses set you up with your next appointment in about a week, which we can use to discuss the next step."

Connor looked uncertain. You haven't been able to stomach anything, so he doubted switching your meal plan would help much. He also knew the doctor would not yield unless an attempt was made. It left him feeling frustrated.

"Thank you, Dr. B." You chimed automatically. Connor could tell you had the same dubious thoughts.

After the doctor left, the nurses came back, one sporting a small needle. You instantly tensed.

"Please relax, this will only take a moment." Despite their words and Connor's attempts to distract you, your panic made the first attempt to draw blood unsuccessful, the vein collapsing before any usable amount could be harvested.

"Y/n, you have to calm down," Connor spoke softly, turning your head and stroking your cheek.

"Easy for you to say. I don't see them shoving a piece of metal into your arm." You fidgeted, trying to look over at your arm, but Connor held you still. One of the nurses took a different approach.

"Is this an engagement ring?" She asked.

Getting a good look at her, you noticed her gentle smile, mousy brown hair pulled back into a perfectly imperfect bun. She also still wore her LED, blue spinning at a lazy pace. Her nametag read "Lyra".

"Yeah, it is," you answered hesitantly, holding up your left hand so she could inspect it better. She gently held your hand, looking over the deep blue stone. "It's a thirium diamond, so I could always have a piece of him with me." You smiled, recalling the memory.

"It's beautiful," Connor looked over and saw the other nurse had finished drawing blood, focusing on removing the IV. "How long have you two been together?"

"Over four years," you beamed. You loved talking about your relationship, sharing it with anyone willing to listen.

"Wow, so not long after the revolution."

"Yeah, we worked in the same precinct and eventually became friends. We started hanging out more and more. Now, I couldn't imagine my life without him." You gazed at him as you made your declaration. He could see the light flickering back in your eyes, masked by exhaustion, but there none the less. He smiled back, wishing to get you home so he can hold you close to him, ground him in the fact that you weren't leaving. Instead, he kissed your forehead, backing away, embarrassed, after hearing the 'awws' from the nurses.

The nurses helped you out of bed, ensuring you could walk. You stumbled but claimed you were alright. They had yet to get a shipment of wheelchairs, previously unneeded since androids could simply replace their legs or backs if they get damaged, so they followed you out the door before you thanked them and they headed back inside. One of them handed Connor an appointment card, to which he memorized and slipped into his pocket.

With the nurses gone, he was quick to pick you up once again, your unsteady steps making his anxiety hike up.

"Hey! I can walk!" You squirmed in his arms.

"Please, just let me carry you to the car." As soon as the words left his lips he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Keep to your own, tin can!" A voice shouted. Connor looked over his shoulder and noticed a small group of people gathered out of sight of the front of the hospital, all starting to pick up rocks, shouting anti-android chants and slurs.

"Connor! Are you alright? You're bleeding!" He could hear the alarm rising in your voice. Rather than answer you, he held you tighter and dashed off to the car, calling the station as he did. Setting you down as carefully as possible, he quickly rounded to the other side just as the group started to run up to the car. With the speed and accuracy only an android is allowed, he turned the car on, pulled out of the parking lot, and sped off, breathing a sigh of relief once he was on the road.

He could feel your eyes on him as he quickly made his report, panic laced as you waited for him to answer you. He hung up and, after a quick scan, smiled softly.

"I'm alright, it's just a small cut. They happened to knick a minor thirium line. It will repair itself on its own."

You didn't look convinced as you turned your gaze to your hands in your lap, then out the window as your eyes watered. He took one of your hands and laced his fingers with yours. You squeezed back tightly.

He needed to go to the store, but you were in no state to be walking around, not to mention the blue currently seeping into the back of his shirt was sure to draw attention. He was about to voice his plans when he caught sight of your grave face.

"What's wrong?"

"That car, the silver one... I think its following us." Connor looked out the rearview mirror and spotted the car in question. He noted that the windows were tinted and it was missing its license plate. Never a good sign.

He tested it, turning down a few random streets, and, sure enough, it followed. It wasn't even hiding the fact, tailing as close as possible.

"Let's go to the station." You merely nodded, staring at the vehicle in question with dread.  
It followed up until he turned into the parking garage, speeding off once they realized where they were. Connor tried to see if there was a rear license plate, but couldn't from his angle. Instead, he pinged a police drone to follow the vehicle, hoping to get a positive identity on the driver.

He parked and helped you out of the vehicle, noting your shaky grip. You played it off that it didn't bother you, pretending to be annoyed at returning to work after spending all day here.

"Since we're here, let me get a look at your head. If nothing else, we should get photos for evidence." Connor nodded as he pulled you close, letting you walk on your own. He felt you lean into him, whether for extra balance or reassurance, he had no clue, but welcomed it nonetheless.

"The fuck?!? You beatin' on 'im now?" Hank walked up to the two of you, eyeing the blue that has since seeped around the top of his shirt. Good thing thirium evaporates, otherwise, his shirt would be a lost cause.

"Shouldn't you be at home, nursing a beer right about now?" You joked, attempting to keep the atmosphere light.

"Shouldn't you be in a hospital, gettin' a cocktail of meds shoved down yer throat?" Hank was busy trying to get a good look at Connor's head as the android made an effort to dodge his hands.

"Already went," you held out your arm, showing the cotton balls taped to the limb.

"What'd they say?" Hank had managed to hold Connor still, seeing the gash on the back of his head, hair and skin pulled back and showing the white chassis underneath, "and what the fuck happened to you?"

"Anti-android protesters," Connor answered while you pulled him along, prompting Hank to follow, "They were waiting outside of the hospital. I already reported it, and once we get photos of my injury, I will have finished our statement."

Hank looked at you as you set Connor down in one of the chairs in your office, grabbing a scanner. He noticed how tightly you held his shoulder, like you would fall if you didn't.

After a quick scan, you grabbed some wet wipes and started cleaning the blue away from the wound. He flinched slightly at the touch.

"And what did the doc say?" Hank was getting antsy, wanting to help, but didn't know where anything is. Your office was a mess.

"It's mine," Connor stated, still having trouble wrapping his mind around it. Hank was too, apparently, based on the look he gave the two of you.

"Some Cyberlife employee decided to test his science project with the general public." Hank's face contorted into one of horror, to which you were quick to clarify, "the doctor is confident that the baby is healthy. We go back in a week to discuss what our plans are."

"And yer okay with this?" His question was directed at you.

You simply shrugged your shoulders, "I don't think I really have a say in the matter."

Something about the way you said it, so nonchalant, almost like you were resigned to your fate, hit Connor hard, bringing all the remorse he felt right back to the surface. You didn't ask to carry his baby, nor did he ask if you wanted to.

Did you even want a child?

He bit his lower lip, a habit he had developed as an effort to bottle his emotions. You noticed and draped your arms around his shoulders, nuzzling your cheek against his.

"Though, knowing it's Connor's, I can't say I mind too much." You mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"You two seem to have made up then, I take it?" Hank scowled at the sickeningly sweet scene before him.

"I owe her a shoulder massage. We also agreed that she can shoot me should I lose my temper again." Hank nodded. Sounds about right.

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna be haulin' my partner in."

Connor huffed out a laugh before noticing that the weight you were putting on him was increasing.

"Y/n?"

"Hmm?" You were falling asleep against him. While he didn't mind, he would rather take you home. He shifted, compelling you sit up with a yawn. Stumbling to the fridge, you grabbed him a small pouch of thirium.

"There ain't nothin' funny with this batch of blue blood, is there? Not gonna grow a second head or nothin'?"

"Only one way to find out," you smirked, handing Connor the pouch. He broke the seal and took a sip.

"I'm not detecting any impurities, though that didn't mean anything before."

"Well, I don't think I can get pregnant any more than I already am." You chuckled, leaning against him again.

"Why don't you two head home already? You filled out yer report, we'll take care of the rest."

"Actually, there's one more thing," Connor sat up, addressing Hank with a serious air about him, "directly after leaving the hospital, a silver car was following us. It had hidden its plates and the windows were tinted. It only sped off once we pulled into the department. I attempted to track it using a police drone, but, based on my last scan, the drone was shot down by one of the people in the vehicle. I tried to scan his face, but he was concealing his identity."

"Mother fuckers," Hank muttered, face grim. "Did you see which direction they were heading?"

"Southwest, back towards the hospital."

"Alright, we'll put out an APB in that area and send a patrol car down yer street, just to be safe. You go home and if you see the car again, call us immediately."

"Actually, I need to run to the store. The doctor instructed us to start on a restricted diet and prenatal vitamins."

"Shit can't wait 'til mornin'?"

"She is already in a compromised state, I don't want her to get any worse!" Connor practically yelled, suddenly defensive, causing you to flinch back reflexively. Realizing his mistake, he looked down in shame. "I just want to keep her safe," he spoke quietly.

"How 'bout this, you give me a list, and I'll go pick it up, then run it by yer house."

"I couldn't ask tha-"

"You ain't, I am. You only live one street over from me. I'll sleep better knowin' yer both safe at home anyway."

"Thanks, Hank." A wearied smile gracing your features, the first real smile he's seen from you in a while.

"Don't mention it, just get yerself some rest, and for the love of god eat some damn food. Kid is gonna come out thinner than a pencil you keep eatin' the way you are."

The ride home was quiet. You leaned against the window, apprehensive as you looked out the rearview mirror for the eighth time that minute. It didn't seem to matter that it was too dark for you to distinguish any of the other cars apart, even with the help of the streetlights. After a few minutes, Connor couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."  
You looked over before leaning against his shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm just a bit on edge. Been one hell of a week."

"I agree." He wanted to say more, but your heavy-lidded eyes told him it will have to wait.

Pulling up the driveway, you jolted to attention when Connor killed the engine. Seeing where you were, you huffed out a sigh and slowly climbed out of the car. Connor rounded on you, but you waved him away. He unlocked the door and let you take the lead.  
The spattering sound as you stepped into the doorway had you looking down.

"Uh, Connor?"

He observed it, and if he could, he would have gone pale before dashing off to the bathroom. The entire house had a thin layer of water coating the floor. It splashed with every step you took. Connor came back out of the bathroom, cheeks flushed as he looked at the mess.

Maybe you were delirious, or maybe it was the ridiculousness of it all, but you burst into hysterics. Connor stared at you before he found himself laughing as well. Compared to everything that has happened this week, this was nothing.

He picked you up, carrying you bridal style before dispensing you onto the bed. The linens had been changed, the light scent of lavender beckoning you to lie down and drown in its sweet scent.

"There... Isn't any hot water left for you to bathe in." His sheepish answer only earning another bout of giggles. You kicked off your shoes, hearing the splats as they hit the ground. Connor went to the dresser and procured an oversized nightshirt.

"I suppose if I really wanted to, I could roll around on the floor." You fought with your shirt before he reached over and pulled it off. He ran a hand along your stomach. You had lost a substantial amount of weight in such a short time. You shivered under his touch. His hand stopped just below your navel, stroking the soft skin.

"What if... What if I'm not ready?" His voice was soft and worried. You placed your hand over his, stilling his movements against you.

"I don't think anybody is ever really ready for kids, even when they plan for them. As long as you're willing to put in the effort." You sighed, "If you truly aren't ready, there are... Other options. Many people are looking to adopt." He took your hand, grasping it between his own.

"How are you so calm about this?" You are the one who is sick. You are the one who will suffer through pregnancy and childbirth, risking your life, yet, you put him above all that. He hasn't earned that, doesn't feel like he deserves it.

"To be honest, I'm fucking terrified," he looked at you, eyes wide. "I never saw myself as the mothering type. But, when the doctor said it was yours... I don't know... I thought it might be nice... Seeing a little you running around."

Arms wrapped around you, pulling you against his chest as he sat down next to you. You listened to the sound of his thirium pump, noticing how it's rapid beatings slowed to a calming rhythm. He tilted your head up, kissing you tenderly, almost hesitantly. He sighed when you kissed him back before pulling away.

"I don't want our baby to be raised by somebody else." He looked steadfast in his declaration. "I... I want to help raise our child." You relaxed back into his embrace.

"Good."

Eventually, he stood back up, realizing your skin felt cool to the touch. He finished helping to get you ready for bed, tucking you in before turning to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to clean the floors. Not to mention, Hank will be here soon."

"It will take you all night to clean the floors!"

"It still needs to be done. We're lucky there weren't any loose wires on the ground."

"The carpets and everything will probably need to be redone, we can just hire someone in the morning. I need my future husband now."

That last sentence was all it took to have him kicking off his own socks and shoes before crawling into bed. You pulled him towards you, nuzzling into his chest as you threw an arm and a leg over his form. He reciprocated, holding you tightly against him, tangling his legs with yours. He shot back when he heard you gasp in pain.

"Sorry, my... My boobs hurt, " you giggled, readjusting yourself against him. Now that he noticed, your breasts were slightly swollen. Nothing you would notice but it made him realize something.

He knew nothing about pregnancy.

Connor knew how it happens, the scientific process, and he could even offer emergency assistance to women in labor, but his understanding of how it actually affected women was very limited. All he really knows are from the few stories Officer Miller has told him about his wife in idle conversation. He will need to do some research if he wishes to help you.

Mindful of your chest, he held you against him, head tucked under his chin. He inhaled, the scent so unique to you making him feel like he just came home after being away for so long. You were asleep in minutes, steady breaths puffing against his chest. His fingers played with your hair, moving the strands from your face. You seemed so relaxed. This was the most peaceful he's seen you in days. It only made him want to pull you closer into him.

There was a knock at the door an hour later. Connor was tempted to ignore it, unwilling to leave your warmth, almost afraid to. He knew, however, that Hank would not take kindly to being locked out, especially since he was making a special trip for him. Gently, he untangled himself from you. You groaned in annoyance for being disturbed but fell back asleep immediately after.

Opening the door revealed a very tired looking lieutenant carrying several bags. He stepped in and instantly looked down.

"Why the fuck is your floor wet?"

"Y/n collapsed after coming home earlier. I had been running her a bath."

"Water's supposed ta go in the tub, not out of it." Connor only rolled his eyes before taking the bags from Hank and setting them on the kitchen table.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, a shot of whiskey, but I'll take whatever," Hank smirked as he sat at the table. In response, Connor set a glass of milk down. After eyeing him, Hank shrugged his shoulders and chugged half of it down.

"How's she doin'?"

"She's stable for now, but she's still unwell. The doctor wants to try her on a special diet, but I have my doubts."

"Y/n's a tough girl, she'll pull through. We just gotta work on bein' there for 'er. I gotta say, we kinda dropped the ball on this one."

Connor huffed out a breath, nodding. He felt an overwhelming sorrow creep over him. All the guilt and remorse that had been building up overwhelming him. His lip quivering as tears threatened to fall.

"This is my fault. Had I trusted her from the start, she wouldn't be so sick. She wouldn't be so terrified or worried about my temper. This is already a stressful time for her, and I made it so much worse." The tears had started rolling down his face. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to will them to stop, to no avail. Hank gripped his shoulder, tugging him from his hands.

"Neither one of us knew how bad it was. I don't even think she did."

"But I should have! I don't have the same excuse as you! She was very obviously getting worse and I ignored it because I was angry. I willingly let her suffer over something that wasn't even her fault. I can't help but think what would have happened if I hadn't found out about the tainted thirium. How far would I let her go before I would step in? She collapsed today, but had I not gone home early, it would have happened behind that door and I wouldn't know. Probably wouldn't even question it until the next day when she didn't show up to work. She could have died! She could have died and her last few days would have been nothing but fear and misery, all because of me!" He couldn't stop the tears now if he wanted to. Hank didn't try to stop him either, knowing that sometimes it's best to let it out.

"Connor, there is nothing you can do about what was done, it's in the past. You need to focus on right now, and right now, you have a sick, pregnant woman on yer hands. She needs you. I also don't imagine I have to tell you how vulnerable she is."

It was true, statistically speaking, as a pregnant woman, you were now at the top of the list of people likely to be assaulted. Adding in the current events, you might as well paint a target on your back. This only stirred him up more.

Hank seemed to notice, pulling him into a hug. No words were needed, Hank showing his support the only way he knew how. Connor could not express how grateful he was to have him in his life. When it felt like Connor had calmed down Hank pulled back, patting him a couple times on the shoulder. Connor decided to shift the topic, needing a distraction while he collected his thoughts.

"Any news on the vehicle that was following us?"

"We got some people who witnessed the car hanging around the hospital, but that's about it. We're keepin' an eye out as a precaution. We were able to arrest the man who assaulted you."

Connor nodded. He was glad to hear that the man would not be harming anyone else tonight, but he still had a bad feeling about the car.

"I have to ask, what are your plans?" He knew what Hank wanted to know.

"We're keeping the baby." Hank seemed to relax, but only slightly.

"Are you sure? Raising a kid is a lot of work. It ain't no walk in the park. It's stressful and you never really know if you're doing the right thing. Anything can happen."

Connor was quiet for a moment before he answered with a question of his own.

"Is it worth it?"

Hank grinned.

"Worth every goddamn second of it."

.................

The next morning, you awoke to an empty bed. For a moment, you wondered if yesterday had been a dream, that Connor was still angry and everything was crashing around you. Before the depression could take hold, Connor came in, bringing in a tray of rice porridge and ginger tea. You would have relaxed had your stomach not turned at the prospect of eating, but you put on a brave face. You needed to put Connor's mind at ease.

"Good morning, Love. How do you feel?" He spoke softly, watching you sit up and stretch.

"Better than yesterday," you yawned. He set the tray down in front of you. It looked well made, if not plain.

"Thanks," you smiled up at him. You stirred it around before deciding to take a sip of the tea instead. The flavor was watered down, but the warmth was soothing.

Gathering up your courage, you spooned a bit and put it in your mouth, only to gag, bringing up some of the tea, coughing and choking. Connor immediately started to pat your back. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I can't..." you sobbed, feeling frustrated and gross.

"It's alright," Connor produced a wet hand towel, half expecting something like this to happen, though he hoped he would be wrong. "I'll message Dr. Bower and inform him of your condition." His LED swirled yellow as he wiped your lips and chin clean.

You were still upset, a feeling of uselessness and disgust settling in, mixing with the remnants of despair that tried to resurface earlier. Connor could see you starting to withdraw into yourself. He moved the tray to the floor before pulling you against him. A large hand ran up and down your back while the other tangled in your hair.

"It's alright, I've got you."

He held you, whispering reassurances. The tenderness broke you and you began to cry. Your hands clawed at his shirt, gripping him tightly, needing to feel him. He coaxed you back from your dark thoughts. Only when you had stopped crying did he pull back, though he didn't let go. Sighing, you gave him a weak, embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit emotional today."

"Don't be. I've been reading up on your condition."

"Condition?" You interrupted, "Is that what we're calling it now? That's a terrible name for a baby."

He smirked, but continued, "it's not uncommon for you to experience mood swings, or rather, have stronger reactions to your current emotion."

You nodded, "that's good to know and all, and I appreciate that you made me breakfast, but next time we have a fight, I'd prefer if you stay with me after we forgive each other. I like knowing that it wasn't a delusion brought on by dehydration and lack of sleep."

"Got it. Though, I don't intend to let this happen again." He's not sure he could handle it.

His LED flashed again, causing him to flinch slightly. "Dr. Bower just replied. He's approved you for an antiemetic. I've already ran you a proper bath, why don't you relax and I'll go pick up your prescription?"

You suddenly looked uneasy, even a little scared. Connor realized you must still feel tense from last night. You quickly quelled it, however, and nodded, then seemed confused.

"What time is it? Don't we need to get ready for work?"

"It's 11:13 am, " before you could fully panic, he took your face in his hands, "it's alright, Hank already knows. Matter of fact, he said if he saw either of us working without him calling first, he'd 'have our asses'."

Slowly, you relaxed. You had been so tense lately, everything was setting you off. Hopefully, a quiet evening will calm your nerves, even just a little.

Connor helped you into the bath and quickly went to pick up the prescription. At the check-out counter, Connor noticed some bottles of body oil. He added a citrus-scented one to his transaction before paying and hurried back home, wary of any cars that could be following.

By then, you seemingly had just gotten out of the bath, hair wrapped up in a towel, wearing a simple white robe. He found himself staring at you, cheeks rosy from the hot water, droplets running down your neck. He swallowed, snapping himself out of his reveries to grab you a glass of water. Arousal was out of the question right now. The last thing you needed was to burn off your remaining calories having sex.

"Did you call about carpet cleaning?" You took the glass and the pill offered to you, taking it with a minimum amount of water.

The floors were still damp, though the carpet had since absorbed most of the water, giving the house a sour smell. Connor had mopped up what remained on the hardwood and the tiles earlier this morning.

"I did. There will be somebody here at five. They estimate it will take an hour. I thought we could go to Hank's and I can make you both dinner."

You hated how much he was doing for you, but you also knew how pointless it was to argue about it. You were his mission, and he would go to hell and back if that was what it would take to make you happy and healthy again.

You sink down on the couch, feeling a lot better after washing up. You didn't realize how cold you were until you hit the hot water. Connor had put in Epsom salt as well as your bubble mix, adding to the relaxation. The only missing ingredient was him. You had to scold yourself for being so clingy. Baby's fault, that was it. Had to be the baby's fault. Who cares if you were lying to yourself. One of the benefits of being pregnant was blaming everything on the baby.

Connor joined you, placing his hands on your shoulders, prompting you to turn so your back was facing him. He slipped the robe just low enough to access the bare skin. You shivered at the exposure while he produced the bottle of body oil. Applying some to his hands, he began kneading your stiff muscles, starting with the back of your neck.

You sighed happily, enjoying every second. The citrus scent was calming, making you feel fuzzy. By the time he got to your shoulders, you were moaning, trying to be quiet, but it felt so damn good.

You weren't doing him any favors, the sounds riling him up. He tried to focus on the fact that you are still ill, practically chanting it in his head, but his body wasn't getting the message. Ignoring his wants, he continued to work your shoulders until they were soft and pliant. You melted against him, his hands instinctively moving to your stomach.

"Damn, Con, your fingers are like magic." You shifted back, butt making contact with his crotch. Connor jolted his hips away, a quiet whine escaping his lips. After taking a moment, he spoke.

"I apologize, I can't seem to disable the program."

You turned in his hands, draping your arms around his neck.

"I don't mind. I like knowing I have that effect on you." He bit his lip, then took your arms from around his neck, gently easing you off him.

"I have no intention of taking action on any such urges in your current state."

You backed away, leaning on the armrest. It's probably for the best, you were still feeling weak. Regardless, you felt bad.

"Would you like a hand?" You giggled as you flourished your hands. He seemed to contemplate it for half a second before shaking his head.

"No, I think it's best that you rest. Perhaps when you're feeling better I'll consider your offer."

"Is that a treat for you or me?"

"We can make it both," he winked as he stood up. "Would you like to try eating again?"

While still a little weary, you did notice the absence of nausea. With it gone, you realized just how hungry you were.

"Yes, please!" He grinned at your enthusiasm, taking it as a sign you were feeling better.  
He put his focus entirely on preparing your food and by the time he was done, his biocomponent was back to its standard appearance.

Connor set the tray on the coffee table, pulling it closer for you. Much to his delight, you started with the porridge, taking a spoonful and swallowing it. Then another, and another. A weight was lifted off his chest as you turned to him and smiled wide, food gone. He kissed your temple.

"I love you,", he sighed in your ear.

"I love you, too."

The rest of the afternoon was calm. Connor helped you put on some comfortable clothes, though you stole one of his sweaters, both to hide the fact that you didn't want to wear a bra and to enjoy swimming in so much warmth. He'd never complain, liking the view.

Once the carpet cleaners were there, Connor drove you to Hank's. On the way out, you noticed there was both an android and a human. While it wasn't unusual nowadays, it was nice seeing the work shared between the two instead of the human 'supervising'.

Based on the fact that Hank wasn't in his boxers and an old metal band shirt, you guessed he had just gotten home. Connor didn't bother to knock, and Sumo almost bowled him over. Even in his old age, the dog is quite spry, though you were certain Connor had something to do with it.

Now that you thought about it, SJ, Sumo's son, should be due back from training next week. It broke Connor's heart to send him, but with this certification, he would be able to bring the big lug to work.

"Hey, Hank,", you beamed as you watched Sumo lick Connor to death on the front porch.

"E... Even-ning, lieu... Lieutenant!"

"Alright, Sumo, I think he's had enough," Hank chided, though he couldn't hide his own grin. Sumo sauntered off to his bed with a huff and Hank helped the android up.

"Good to see ya standin' on yer own feet today." You only smiled again, evidently getting back to your usual, happy self.

Connor headed to the bathroom to wash the dog slobber off while you and Hank headed to the living room. You take the couch while he chose his recliner.

"How ya feelin', kid?"

"A lot better. Connor had to message the doctor for meds to stop me from puking, but other than that, I'm okay. Starving, but Con's been insistent about eating several small meals."

"Don't blame 'im. Can't let ya make yerself sick again." He shifted, sitting up more, "So, Connor tells me you two plan on keepin' the baby."

You nodded, "Yes."

"You think the two of ya can handle it?"

"I do. I'm not dumb to how major this is, and I'll admit, I'm worried and scared and half certain the baby will hate me, but I want this, and knowing I will have Connor's help and support, I really think we can do this." Hank seemed satisfied with your answer until you smirked. "Don't think you're getting out of this, 'grandpa'." You laughed.

His face fell.

You started to panic. Did you accidentally hit on a nerve? You didn't mean to!

"Sorry, Hank! I-I didn't mean-" _fuck! What am I suppose to say?_

He sank back into the chair, still not saying anything. _Where the hell is Connor?_

Connor, as if hearing your silent cries for help, entered the living room.  
"What's happened, now?"

"I don't know! I just made a joke about him being a grandfather!" Connor looked closer at Hank.

"He's in shock," Connor said matter-of-factly, walking away towards the kitchen.

"Hey, don't leave me!" You sat there, trying to gauge how he feels about it. You felt like a kid waiting for punishment.  
Finally, he spoke.

"A grandfather... Never thought I'd see the day." When he looked at you, you could see the tears glistening in his eyes. He scoffed, wiping them away before they could fall. "Gettin' soft in my old age."

You exhaled, you didn't realize you were holding your breath. Hank started snickering at you, which was both reassuring and agitating.

"You asshole!" You threw one of Sumo's toys at him, watching as he laughed louder, bouncing off his shoulder. It was infectious, and you started to join in. Within the kitchen, Connor smiled, basking in the family atmosphere.

Hank made you stay home for another day and wanted you to 'take it easy' the next couple of days. Not that it was necessary, as both kept checking up on you, Connor being more insistent. He had your meds and 'mini-meals' timed, much to your dismay, and made sure you drank plenty of water. He monitored everything you did, making sure you didn't lift anything too heavy or did anything that could cause you harm. You could only hope this will only last until your back to 100% because if it lasts all pregnancy, you might have to kill him. While it sounded bad, you were kinda glad he and Hank got a case, if only to get a small reprieve.

It was in one of the 'android' neighborhoods. Six months after the revolution, New Jericho was provided with several abandoned neighborhoods for housing homeless androids. They were given meager supplies from the government, but the community helped with donations and volunteers. In no time at all the previous eyesores were now restored to their former glory. While it was predominately androids that lived in these neighborhoods, a few humans have moved in over the last few years, including human/android couples. Connor had considered moving to one of these neighborhoods with you, as they are generally safer, but he wanted to live close to Hank.

Apparently, that peace was to be shattered. Two bodies were found, one human and one android.

The lieutenant approached Detective Collins, "Hey Ben, what do we got?"

"Got a call from one of the neighbors hearing shouting and banging. They believed it to be domestic abuse. The android shut down just as we had arrived. Forensics will be here in twenty."

"Any info on our victims?"

"The android goes by Michael. Works as a florist. Known for being outgoing and friendly. He moved in with his girlfriend, Carroll Westley, five months ago. She worked as a teacher at the elementary school and volunteered at a nursing home on weekends. She met him when she was buying flowers to decorate the day room. Neighbors say they seemed like a happy couple."

The android, a PL600, was cradling the battered woman to his chest. Closer inspection showed his thirium pump regulator was missing. Rather, it was sitting next to him, along with a large kitchen knife. Thirium pooled under them, along with blood, mixing together to create a macabre violet.

The woman, who Connor was able to confirm was Carroll while Hank wasn't looking, had large bruises on her face and throughout her body, and a total of 17 stab wounds, several on her arms but most located predominately at her lower abdomen.

_The victim tried to fight off her assailant._

Connor grimaced when he scanned her.

_The victim was pregnant._

"What's wrong?" Hank stood over him.

"She was pregnant."

"Yeah,", Hank spoke, grim, " I saw the pregnancy test on the counter." Connor looked up and could see the telltale pink and white stick.

Connor then scanned the knife, noticing the lack of fingerprints. Closer examination showed three pieces of fiber stuck to the handle.

_It had been cleaned of fingerprints._

He moved on to the thirium pump regulator, looking to confirm his suspicions. The PL600 internals are not as sturdy as newer models. Sure enough, there was a crack running along the underside of the regulator, spider web cracks on the clear plastic. He stood up, looking around until he found what he was looking for. Blue splatter on the bottom corner of the fridge, and a small dent.

"What, you got somethin'?"

"This is a double homicide." Connor pointed out the spot on the fridge.

"She could have thrown it and he could have picked it back up."

"No, she would not have the strength to crack the component during the sustained attack, and he would have shut down before he got back to this spot."

Connor was about to run his analysis of the android when Ben called from the front door.

"Hank, you might want to come over here."

Hank walked over, followed by Connor.  
The next thing the RK800 registered was impacting something hard, and a blazing heat.


	3. Scorched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire bad.

You knew things were too peaceful. You were able to take three sips of your coffee and one bite of the donut you stole off Hank's desk before you got a call.

"Son of a bitch!"

You quickly gathered your equipment and hopped into your truck, turning on the siren.

............

Smoke and searing flames comprised Connor's visibility. The force of the blast had slammed him into a wall, shattered glass and tattered photos lay strung around him. 

Stunned from the impact, he looked at the photos and thought it interesting that the couple had chosen physical copies, rather than digital frames. It was your preferred format as well. He watched as images of the couple, smiling like they didn't have a care in the world, were reduced to ashes. 

Shit!

He had to get out of here! Where was Hank? The fire continued to spread as Connor scanned his surroundings. Seeing nothing and nobody, he stood, noting that nothing seemed to be broken, though he was getting warnings regarding the high temperature, the receptors under his skin buzzing in pain. He disabled them so he could focus. 

"Connor!"

Making out the lieutenant's voice, he bolted in that direction, avoiding the burning furniture and narrowly evading the ceiling fan as it crashed to the floor. He could make out the front entrance, the billowing smoke fighting as hard as him to escape the inferno. Hank was shouting to him from the outside. Relieved, Connor made it to the door, bursting out onto the front lawn. 

Hank, having been kept from running back in by Ben and another officer, managed to knock them loose as he dashed to the burning android's side, dropping down and ripping off his jacket, throwing it over Connor's head and patting down the fire. 

Connor, realizing what Hank was doing, began to pat himself down, quelling the flames burning through his own jacket and shirt. He tore them off, tossing them to the ground, leaving them to burn on the walkway. 

"Are you alright?" Hank asked, panicked. Connor did a quick scan, receiving several alerts about heat damage and foreign particulates in his artificial lungs. Scanning Hank, however, he could see the burns on his hands from trying to extinguish the fire, along with a gash on his right temple and swelling on his right shoulder.

"I'm okay, but you need medical assistance."

"Me? I'm not the one missin' half my fuckin' skin!"

Connor looked down at himself, catching sight of his own white chassis, marred with ash and dirt. In some places, it was warped, even a few spots where it was melted off altogether, wires exposed and thirium leaking at a slow pace, bubbled and blackened. 

Before he could think of what to do, you appeared, shouting his name and carrying a bucket. You skid to a stop at his side, ripping open the bucket and tossing a large damp blanket over him. He was able to pick up the temperature difference, but nothing else.

"I'll be fine, help Hank!" He sputtered out from under the blanket as you patted him down.

"You're smoldering, you idiot!" He didn't notice that the percentage of surface damage went from 41% to 46% in a matter of minutes, unable to feel it and ignoring the alerts his body was sending him, "EMTs are right behind me, they can help him better than I can." You focused on his head, both to keep him quiet and to douse the smoke still coming off his singed hair.

An EMT ran up to Hank, carrying an oxygen mask, forcing it over the combative lieutenant before doing a quick once over. You were doing the same to Connor. "Can you stand?" You both spoke in stereo. 

"Yeah, " Hank answered, getting up with a groan. Connor simply stood and helped you up. The EMT guided Hank to the back of an ambulance while you took Connor to your mobile repair unit. 

"I'm gonna have to take you in, I don't have replacement parts for your chassis. Your body will also need to be flushed." Connor grimaced. He despised the cleaning procedure. It was the same way Cyberlife used to clean him down, with high-pressure hoses, only worse as they will also clean his filter and various other internal components. 

You and Hank were horrified when you heard how they used to clean him of debris. Hank introduced him to the concept of 'showers', which were nicer and convenient, but you spoiled him. He learned how nice baths were, surrounded by bubbles and the sweet scent of artificial strawberry. You even threw in a rubber duck, much to his confusion. If that wasn't enough, you helped to wash him, gently lathering his skin, shampooing his hair. He worried it was a one-time occurrence, just to show him what he was missing, but you did it every time he spent the night until the night you joined him. Now, he would soak with you until the water went cold and the bubbles were gone. 

"Con?" He saw you holding a plug, knowing what it's for. Taking it from you, he opened the port in the back of his neck and plugged it in. He was notified when it latched on, your datapad coming to life with his vitals and diagnostics. You cringed before ushering him onto the gurney, buckling him into place. He didn't bother putting up a fight, instead, watching as you worked.

You met his stare, "Please tell me your receptors are off." 

"They are." 

"Good. We'll get you fixed up in no time, " you smiled, but it was forced, eyes reflecting sympathy and hurt. He wanted to tell you he was fine, that he couldn't feel any of it. Instead, he started to cough, an action unknown to him. Thankfully, his hands were not bound as the coughing worsened, with it, a splatter of blue blood landed in his palm. He expected you to be alarmed, but you were unnaturally calm as you finished getting him situated, latching onto cold facts to avoid your own emotions. 

"You're going to be doing that as the particulates work through your filter. To keep it clean, it allocates some of your blood to collect the contaminates and then expels it." 

He had to remind himself that he was not your only patient. Matter of fact, there were only three other certified android technicians in his precinct. Any emergencies that required multiple hands had to be called into an android hospital, but they didn't have the same level of respect as a regular ambulance, so it would take them a while to arrive at location. In the meantime, you had to keep the androids alive until help arrived, no matter what state they were in. It was a lot for one person to handle. You had requested extra help, but it has so far fallen on deaf ears. 

Satisfied with your work, you rounded on the van and pulled out. 

"What happened back there?"

'I believe there was a bomb planted in the residence. Ben called Hank over to observe something out front when it went off. I hit the far wall while Hank was likely knocked into the doorframe and Ben would have been thrown to the ground outside. I heard Hank calling me and followed it out."

You hummed in acknowledgment. It was quiet for a moment before Connor picked up on a strange squealing sound. Looking over the center console at the source, he saw your hands, white-knuckled on the steering wheel. You were twisting it in your tight grasp. He couldn't see your face from his angle, but your shoulders were tense. He tried to think of a way to set you at ease.

"Y/n, I'm alright, please don-"

"If you tell me you're okay one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass." You only gripped tighter to the steering wheel, making a sharp left turn that would have jostled him about if he wasn't tied down. It brought on another bout of coughing, wiping the contaminated blood on his pants. You apologized, taking your next turn with more care.

The hospital staff were waiting for you as you pulled up, quickly tearing open the back doors and rolling out the gurney. He was only able to get a glimpse of you as they wheeled him inside.

They took the datapad and left you standing at the entrance as Connor was wheeled away. You climbed back into the truck, moving it to an available parking spot, and sat there, staring at the steering wheel. You watched as it blurred, the dark grays blending together as water filled your eyes. Slamming your fists down on the dash, you cursed, angrily rubbing at your eyes. You were so sick of crying. Why the fuck won't the fates just leave the two of you in peace already? You took some time to compose yourself before heading into the hospital to play the waiting game.

Inside, Connor was taken into a room with an android apparatus. A nurse helped unstrap him from the gurney and guided him to the footpad, unplugging the datapad as they went. When the arm went to grab him, he doubled over in another coughing fit. The nurse waited until he was done before trying again. He stood up and felt the arms grab his midsection, lifting him into the air as four other arms grabbed him by his wrists and ankles. He was jabbed in the back of the neck, a gasp automatically leaving him even when he couldn't feel it. The monitors downloaded his vitals, model information, and medical history while a tube was supplying him with thirium. 

The nurse left without a word, the cold carelessness of it reminding him of before. The technicians never said anything to him back then either. Even worse were the ones that did talk, muttering about the 'stupid robot' that got himself shot again. Never speaking directly to him, just a machine in need of repairs. 

This technician wasn't any better when he came in, simply going to the computer and typing out commands as the apparatus sprung back to life, removing the damaged pieces and replacing them. You always gave a walkthrough of what you were doing, asking random questions to distract him from what was happening. It was a simple action, yet neither the nurse nor the technician seemed capable of it. 

Connor closed his eyes as the machine worked on delicate, exposed wires on his side, playing your voice in his head, pretending it was you here, making stupid puns about how 'hot' he is or scolding him for doing something reckless. Anything would be better than the cold surrounding him.

Hank showed up at the hospital three hours later, hands and head wrapped with his arm in a sling. You didn't even look up as he plopped down next to you. He took your wrist and pulled it away from your mouth, your nails chewed down to the bed.

"Between you and Connor..., " he muttered under his breath. "Any news yet?"

"No, they're still working on him. How are you?"

"Had worse." You nodded, about to chew on your nails again before realizing what you were doing, dropping your hand to the side. You hated this, all the waiting. This was hardly the first time Connor needed medical attention, not even the first time you had to take him in yourself. His sense of self-preservation seemed to be completely missing from his code at times. But no matter how many times it happened, it didn't get any easier.

It would be another hour and a half before a technician came out.

"Anderson?" Hank stood up, followed by you. The technician, whose nametag said Tim, led you down the hall and into a room where Connor was suspended, dressed in only his black boxer briefs. While the outer casing of his skin had been replaced, he still did not have his synthetic skin on from the hips up. His eyes were closed up until the two of you approached, to which he gave a quick, reassuring smile.

"So, I got the plating over his arms and chest replaced and replaced his skullcap. His chassis has been flushed to remove any particulates and I was able to repair some of the worse off wires, but his receptors are going to need to repair themselves. It's best to keep the syn-skin off while they repair as the sensors will be highly sensitive and will stop repairs if it believes it's being damaged."

Connor was lowered back onto his feet. Hank handed him some clothes to change into that he kept in his trunk for just such occasions. Connor obliged and you signed off for him, offhandedly thanking the technician. 

"You feelin' alright? Ya haven't said a word."

"I'm fully functional, " came the RK's automatic reply as he buttoned up the last of his shirt buttons. Hank only rolled his eyes. "I'd like to get back to the crime scene, if that's alright with you."

"Connor, no! " you admonished, shoving the datapad back at the technician and effectively dismissing him, "you're still injured! You should rest!"

"I'm not human, I don't require rest, " his words had a bitter bite to them, further confusing and frustrating you.

"There's no chance, " Hank intervened before the two of you could get into it, "nothin' left. Fire decimated the house. Even the bodies are nothing more than ash. Now the bomb squad and the fire department have to do their shit before we can get back in there. By then, I doubt there'd be anything left."

"Shit." This news only seemed to sour his mood more.

"Y/n, take him home."

"I'd rather go back to the station and review the evidence we do have." 

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what, lieutenant?" Connor bit out, getting more agitated by the second. Hank sighed.

"As much as I'd like to say people have grown past this, you can't go to the station lookin' the way ya do. They don't understand and all it'll do is lead to trouble. While I can tell the force where they can stick their opinion, not that many give a shit anyway, the fuckin' public just has to say one word and all hell will break loose. I'm sorry, son."

Connor sharply looked away, biting his tongue. Hank patted his shoulder, but he didn't react. You smiled sympathetically before bidding him goodnight.

It was another tense ride home. At this point, you're starting to see the benefit of taking a bus or just walking. Connor had insisted on driving, so you sat, chewing on your nails again, wincing when you drew blood.

"You shouldn't do that."

You pulled your fingers from your mouth, rubbing at your legs before fiddling with a loose string on your shirt. If Connor had wanted to say anything else, he chose not to.

The atmosphere wasn't any better at home. Connor seemed intent to be by himself, disappearing into the bedroom. You decided to give him some space, knowing he needed time to cool down. 

You thought about making yourself something to eat, but it felt wrong. Probably wouldn't be able to taste anything anyway. Instead, you fixated on doing menial tasks, though there wasn't much. Connor had been adamant about taking on the obligations at home so you could rest. Even when you tried to help he would insist that you go relax. While it was endearing, it didn't stop you from feeling guilty about it.

After about twenty minutes, you headed towards the bedroom, seeing it empty. Connor was in the master bathroom, bare from the waist up, glaring at his reflection. You leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Your voice was soft and quiet. He looked down, as if he was disgusted with himself.

"What would our child think, seeing me like this?" A monster. A machine. Not living. Just an imitation of life.

"They would see their daddy was in pain. They would want to help you, just as I do." 

He didn't appear completely convinced when he turned to you, but the tension eased just a little. He pulled you close and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. Then another, and another, small pecks flowing into lips locking and tongues dancing. You pulled away when your body was screaming for air, but you hands rested on his cheeks, gazing into his eyes and willing the storm behind them to subside.

"Can you even feel me kissing you right now?" 

"In a way. I can detect the pressure and temperature difference, " you weren't amused. "I also was able to detect minute traces of caffeine and fried dough. Somebody has cheated on their diet."

"S-shut up!" You sputtered, completely red-faced. He laughed at your reaction. While he didn't approve, he supposed that every once in a while can't be too bad. Besides, if you were able to eat it, you must be doing better. 

"My sensors are still active in other places, however, " He murmured, pulling your flushed face close again, hands roaming while he kissed you deeply, devouring the delicate moans that escaped your lips, heavy breaths mingling together. He couldn't feel you the way he wanted, only able to register the temperature difference on his torso, but he needed to touch you. You reminded him he was more than just a machine. With you, he felt alive.

Before you knew it, he had walked you back towards the bed, laying you down gently. He moved to your neck, nipping softly at your weak spots. Your hands roamed his back, undeterred by the smooth planes of plastic, hard compared to his soft synthetic skin, but as smooth as fine silk. This side he didn't show often, couldn't show often. Proud as he was to be an android, even keeping his LED when most removed them, he was still self-consciousness. Now, forced to confront what he views as faults, your gentle touch promised acceptance. Tender kisses swore perfection. Pulling back to look into your lustrous eyes, he beheld nothing but absolute love and devotion. He wanted to drown in that feeling and pull you down with him. 

His actions became desperate, hands going to clothes and then to skin, needing to feel, to be close, to connect. This was not the reckless fucking of a creature in heat, this was truly passionate consummation. Unbridled lovemaking of two beings becoming one. The sensation of bliss washed away all negativity, damaged egos and anxieties uprooted and replaced with the feeling of completion.

In the morning, you awoke in his arms, held close as he kept vigil overnight. His skin was back on, automatically generated when the sensors finished their repair, save for his right hand, resting on his chest, holding your left hand against his heart. It was warm, a buzzing sensation against the soft skin of your fingers. At one time, you had felt bad when he did this, knowing despite how much he wanted to, he could never actually connect with you. However, he insists that he can, in a way. Without his skin, he can feel you, your pulse, the minute electrical throbs from your nervous system, everything that made you 'you'. He doesn't need your past, as long as he can have your future.

He's staring straight ahead, eyes moving back and forth, reading something only he can see. Upon feeling you shift, he glanced down and smiled.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" 

You hummed positively as you yawned. "How about you?" Your voice a bit rough, both from sleep and last night's activities.

"I was in stasis until about 4 am when my sensors finished their repair."

"What time is it now?"

"6:51 am. You're up early today." He was actually quite surprised. As of late, he has had the misfortune of needing to wake you for work. Now that he was reading up on it, he feels guilty about needing to wake you, learning how important it is that you get plenty of rest. You already don't sleep enough as it is.

"What have you been doing for almost three hours?"

"I was going over some of the evidence I collected from yesterday's case. I also received a message from Marcus, and I've been reading about pregnancy and childcare."

"Learn anything?"

"I believe it has been beneficial." He looked so proud of himself, you couldn't help but giggle at him, even if you knew 'beneficial' was sure to mean something terrible for you.

"What did Marcus have to say?"

"He was bothered that I have been ignoring his messages and wishes to schedule a meeting."

"Wait, he's messaged you before?"

"Yes."

"And you, the man that would send smoke signals to reply to someone if needed, ignored him?"

"Yes."

You were astounded. Was Hank's personality starting to rub off on your 'boy scout' fiancee? "Can I ask why?"

"Marcus had first messaged me the night after our argument, informing me of a meeting for the leaders of Jericho later that week. When you collapsed, I informed him I would be unable to attend. They have since been trying to set a date for another meeting, but I have been preoccupied."

"Connor, it could be important."

"You are important. I've told them many times I didn't even want to be a leader. There is still a lot of hostility between many of the androids, including North, and myself. It is only out of obligation that I am there at all. I'm not about to put that above you." 

"I'm not gonna keel over if you're away for a few hours. If you don't want to go, that's fine, as long as you think it won't be something you'll come to regret. Marcus, Simon, and Josh are still your friends, right? Don't sacrifice them for a few bad lemons, alright?"

It wasn't a lack of trying. For the first year, Connor had been adamant with his role as a leader for his people. If he wasn't at work, he was at New Jericho, trying to help in any way he could. At first, when he would hear other androids speak of him, he'd ignore it. They would refer to him as 'The Hunter' or, to those who lost someone in the raid on Jericho, 'The Butcher'. It had been his fault, whether he was awake or not.

After a while, it would eat at him, especially if one of them brought up his odd behavior on stage at Hart Plaza. They didn't trust him, and soon, he couldn't trust himself. Marcus, Simon, and Josh stuck by him, but when the other leaders weren't around, North made it perfectly clear where she stood. He was nothing more than an assassin, the perfect little tool for the humans he loved so much to use. She would never trust him, and with that, he knows neither would the others. 

He had gone home that night and broke down, on the verge of self-destruction. Hank was the one to clean up the pieces. You were his ray of light, his reprieve from everything for a few precious hours, so he couldn't ruin the moment by speaking about it. Still, it began to bleed into every facet of his life, bearing down on him. 

In stasis, his dreams that had once been full of hope for the future had been torn apart, replaced with his darkest fears. The zen garden that he had redesigned, returned to a frozen wasteland. A voice he never wanted to hear again, speaking of her disappointment, seizing back control to 'rectify' his mistakes, starting with those he loved. He had to watch as you and Hank would beg him to stop, to wake up, only to drop dead by his hands. Rather than stay dead, you would both claw at him, blaming him for being too weak, for being a cold, unfeeling machine. He would kill you both again and again, but you never stayed dead, tearing him apart each time you came back. 

Hank would wake him, after hearing his screams in the night. The dream state intertwined with reality for a few seconds and he would shove himself as far away as he could, crying out his apologies, begging for forgiveness. Hank could only hold him, trying to calm him much like he had for Cole. After the third time, he stopped entering stasis. He started distancing himself from everyone, including you. Hank tried to talk some sense into him, but he was sinking and there seemed to be no stopping it. 

He doesn't like to think about That Night. The night he hit the bottom. The night Hank was working late and you decided to pay him a surprise visit, only to find him covered in blue blood, his thirium pump regulator sitting on the table. You got it back in with two seconds to spare. Connor could see the sheer terror in your face, seeing it as a reflection of himself. He broke down in tears, body quaking with each sob as he held on to you like a lifeline, and you matched his hold. He told you everything that night, and you still trusted him, promising that you would always be there. Your light shined for him, guiding him back to the surface.

You had the mess cleaned up before Hank got home, keeping it between you and him. You knew what kind of damage that could cause to a man who still struggled with his own personal demons.

Connor kept away from Jericho for a while after that. He made the decision that freedom was not worth having if he could not live for himself. He started to rebuild his life, using the time for things he wanted to do. Things didn't seem so black and white, and after a while, he was able to enter stasis again, seeing you in a white dress, wearing matching rings. Hearing Hank tell him how proud he is. His zen garden, full of life, fluffy bumblebees flying about, colorful birds singing their melodies while you hummed along, tending to some hydrangeas. Hank sitting in a lawn chair by the pond, sleeping while fish stole the bait from his fishing hook. Sumo and SJ, rolling around in the tall grass. Everything was perfect, and he had every intention of making it a reality. He had goals, reasons to live, and he felt stupid for almost robbing himself of them.

Seeing Marcus turn up at Hank's doorstep one morning made him believe the peace he had finally attained would be shattered. They spoke in great length. Marcus felt ashamed for not noticing just how bad his friend was being treated, just as Connor felt guilty for essentially abandoning his people. They agreed to a compromise. He only had to attend the meetings between the leaders. That way he could offer up important insight to any current issue and offer assistance in his own way. While apprehensive at first, everything seemed to go smoothly from there. 

This was the first time he didn't go to a meeting since the agreement. After the blow-up, he feared dealing with anyone, certain that one wrong word would cause him to snap. When the rage turned to shame, he just wanted to focus on getting you better. He supposes now that you are healthy again, he doesn't really have an excuse not to go.

He sighs, knowing you're right, "I will... Consider meeting up with them."

He was pouting. You chuckled as you climbed on top of him and kissed his pouty lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist, thrilled to be able to feel your soft skin against his once more. Shame there wasn't enough time for a round two. 

Deciding you had to get your day started, you tried to push off of his chest to stand only for his arms to hold you in place. You struggled again, with more force, but it was like an iron bar against your lower back. Connor merely looked at you curiously, as if he has no idea what the hell you were doing.

"Connor! Let me up!" You snickered.

"I don't think I want to, " he purred out, still managing to look innocent, the little shit. His arms only seemed to tighten around you.

"Connor! I have to use the bathroom!" You struggled in his arms, wiggling about, trying to find some way out of his death hold. "I will pee on you if I have to!"

"Might be worth it, " he smiled devilishly up at you.

"You nasty!" You laughed, moving your hands and pushing off from his face instead. He finally relented, but not before snagging your wrist and pulling you back down for another kiss.

While you were busy with your morning rituals, Connor got dressed and started to make you breakfast, composing a message to Markus.

C: Hello Markus, I'm sorry I have been unavailable. I've had a few new developments that have kept me preoccupied.

Markus replied almost immediately.

M: Are you alright? You haven't answered any of our messages. We were worried.

C: I'm fine, nothing I couldn't handle.

M: Well, we could really use you. Something is happening, have you seen the news? About the tainted thirium?

C: I have. 

That was an understatement. Would it be alright to tell him about the baby?

M: It's caused a lot of problems for us. North believes it might have been an act of terrorism against our people.

C: North would believe a sneeze was an act of terrorism. Her level of mistrust borders on maniacal. 

M: I know how you feel about her, but we can't rule anything out. We've been receiving more death threats, and some of our people have been attacked. We need to discuss how we can keep them safe. Are you free tonight?

You entered the living room, sitting at the breakfast nook, hair still slightly damp from your shower. You noticed the furrow in Connor's brow, making him look annoyed as he set your breakfast down in front of you, along with your meds and a glass of water.

"What's up?" You asked as you took the pills.

"Marcus wishes to meet up tonight."

"Dat wash quik, " you spoke with a mouthful of water, swallowing before speaking again, "What's the holdup?" 

"I don't know how long your doctor's appointment will take."

"Shit, is that today?" You had completely forgotten about it. 

"Yes, at 5:15 pm." 

"Well, I doubt it will take too long. We're only going to discuss our options, maybe a check-up. Probably be spending more time in the waiting room than anything. I'd guess an hour at the most." He nodded and relayed the information.

C: Y/n has a doctor's appointment, but I should have time after 7 if that works for you.

M: That works for us. Is she sick? 

Markus had met you a few times before and was one of the first to know of Connor's engagement. He seemed truly happy for his friend and was looking forward to the invitation.

C: No, just a check-up. I'll see you then.

M: Ttyl. 

Did... Did he just send him an acronym? Perhaps it was a jab at being more personable, though, from Connor's perception, Markus acted the most human of any android he knew. Such a strange man.

You were staring at him expectantly.

"What?"

"What did he say?" You huffed, exasperated.

"Just that we will be meeting up tonight after your appointment. Why?"

"So you didn't tell him about you being my baby's daddy?"

"No. I wasn't sure if I should."

"Why not?"

"I... Don't know." Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why. Markus would never do anything to endanger one of his people, let alone someone he considers a comrade. He might have over-thought this one.

You chuckled at his puzzled face, grabbing his tie to pull him down, kissing him as a thank you for the meal.


	4. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions bad.

At the station, Connor made a beeline to Det. Collin's desk, not even stopping to greet Hank. Something has been eating at his processor all night.

"Detective Collins?"

"Oh, Morning, Connor. Good to see you're looking better. What can I do for you?" The jovial, plump man seems to have gotten away mostly unscathed, only a small abrasion on his cheek. Ben was a good man, having no issue joking around with Connor, even if the android didn't understand half of them. Connor was glad that he was alright.

"Yesterday, when you called over Lieutenant Anderson, what were you going to show him?"

"There was a car idling across the street. Wouldn't have thought anything of it, but I was certain it matched the description of the silver car we've been looking for, " Connor's eyes widened. This confirmed his suspicions. "It sped off after the explosion. Tried to radio for backup but by the time they arrived, the car was long gone."

He couldn't hide the pang of disappointment that they had gotten away. If it was the same silver car, then they could very well be murder suspects. The realization that you and him could have been potential victims was not lost. They needed to be found and stopped. 

Connor thanked the man for the information and went to his own desk. Hank's hands had fresh bandages, though based on the shoddy job, he had wrapped them himself. 

"Good morning, Lieutenant. How are you feeling today?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he grouched, "you?"

"My systems have finis-"

"Dammit, Connor, we've been through this." 

Connor smiled, "I'm fine."

"Good. Get to work then."

Connor nodded and placed his hand on his terminal, uploading the data he gathered yesterday. With it, both he and Hank scoured through the evidence, looking into both victims' past to try and find any connection at all to a potential suspect. Time seemed to pass by rapidly. If it weren't for his internal alarms, he would have forgotten to remind you to eat. Instead, every time he went to your office, you were gone, out on a call. He didn't like it, but it couldn't be helped.

The victim's parents stopped by after lunch, wanting information. 

"I knew nothing good would come from dating an Android! Why wouldn't she just listen to me?" The mother sobbed. Connor's LED spun yellow for a moment, but he did nothing else to betray his indignation. This woman just lost her daughter, it's understandable for her to be upset. She's looking for a reason, a justification to why this happened, and without a suspect, she's latching on to the first thing she can blame. He may not like it, but if he can't give her anything else, what could he possibly say. She wasn't wrong. Being in any kind of relationship with an Android was a hazard. The closer the relationship, the higher the risk. What could possibly be closer than being the father of their child?

"Ma'am, we are doing everything we can to find who did this. If there are any new developments, you'll be the first to know." Hank spoke from experience. Connor could only imagine how many times he had to recite those words to grieving family members, working in homicide. He had been in this position for over four years and it never got any easier.

The father nodded, thanking the lieutenant before ushering his distraught wife out of the station. Their interview had been useless, as they had hardly talked to their daughter once they found out who she was dating.

Connor scoured over the remaining evidence once more. He had already run a fiber analysis on the knife, finding it to be from a kitchen towel the couple owned, noted a secondary missing weapon was used in the stabbings, and found damage to Michael's wrists, indicating he had been tied up, likely with a nylon cord, but none of this brought him close to a lead. Ben already had interviews of possible witnesses, but other than seeing the silver car, there was nothing. Nobody saw who was driving it, no vague description of a person exiting the vehicle. Nobody coming or going from the house. There was nothing.

He shared his findings with Hank, who acknowledged it, but agreed it wasn't enough to go off of. It was extremely frustrating. If only he had been able to connect with the android, examine the crime scene just a little longer, even just catch a glimpse of the silver car, he might have something to go on. The crime scene had still not been cleared for them to return, but he was certain, as Hank had said, there wouldn't be anything useful left. The end of his shift came and he was no closer to finding the killer or killers. If he could, he would continue his search, but he had been told off by you, Hank, and Fowler for his workaholic behavior. Besides, he still had other obligations.

Your day was far more eventful. Anti-android protesters were out in full swing again, and the gangs were doing their rounds. Androids being beaten to an inch of their lives and left in alleyways, or drive-by shootings in the worst neighborhoods. People were terrified, and they should be. 

Various reports needed to be made, added to their specific file, and sent off to their corresponding department. Cleon, your previous trainee, was kind enough to come in a little early so you could quickly sort your files and get out early enough to get to your appointment. You agreed to be on call for the remainder of the night, as were the two other technicians, Gale and Frank. You all but collapsed in the passenger seat of the car.

"I hate humans."

Connor found himself agreeing to your sentiment, even if it was only out of frustration for his own case.

Despite arriving four minutes early, it took nearly 45 minutes for your name to be called. Of course, if you had been busy, it only made sense the hospital would be too. In that time, you had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He reluctantly woke you up, and with an annoyed groan, the two of you followed the nurse, you dragging your feet.

"Good to see you walking in this time." It was Lyra. Her hair was black today, braided down to the middle of her back. She could probably rock any hairstyle she wanted.

"Yeah, Con's been taking good care of me," you beamed.

Lyra recorded your temperature, weight, and blood pressure before informing you the doctor will be a few more minutes, leaving you alone with Connor. You were reading one of the posters on the wall, info on routine maintenance of optical biocomponents, when you decided to break the silence.

"Last chance, Connor. You sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," he didn't even hesitate. "Are you?"

"Of course!" You glowed, "I can't wait to see your face when it calls you daddy for the first time."

He took hold of your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. That thought did warm his insides. He had his doubts, his worries coupled with current events, but he won't let you know. You were excited and he didn't want to ruin it over what was likely him being overly cautious. It's not like he doesn't want the baby, and he had read about the various anxieties new parents experience. He might have more concerns than the average parent, but he will be vigilant. He won't fail you again.

"Imagine when it calls you mommy," he chuckled.

Dr. Bower entered the room, datapad in hand. 

"Hello again. I see you're looking better than last time. The medication helped, I presume?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Once your prescription runs out, we'll see if you still require it." He goes to make a note in his datapad, then he hesitated, "That is, if you plan on carrying the baby to term."

"Yes, we are keeping the baby," Connor spoke, and saying it to someone else made him feel almost giddy, unable to contain the small smile from gracing his features. 

"Right, well, that answers that," He tapped a few things before scrolling down, "Here we are. So, since this is Cyberlife's error, they will be covering all your medical bills during the course of your pregnancy. You will also receive a settlement once all the proper documentation has been processed."

"Never thought I'd be getting child support from a major company," you scoffed. Dr. Bower smirked before going over your chart.

"Well, your vitals have improved since the last time I saw you, though your blood analysis showed that you are anemic and vitamin D deficient, so we'll need to monitor that," he turned to Connor, "We also need to clean your filter of the nano-machines, more for evidence than any safety issues."

"We might have a problem," you cut in, "he was in a fire yesterday and had his systems flushed." Connor almost shivered at the memory. 

"That does pose a problem... Well, we can see if there are any left. If not, we might have to run a few tissue tests." 

"What if we refuse?" Connor objected. He didn't like the thought of Cyberlife sticking their hands all over you and his unborn child.

"Without proof that it was Cyberlife's fault that your fiancee is pregnant, they won't take responsibility." In other words, they were questioning it's legitimacy. You didn't seem the least bit perturbed by this. 

"It's fine, I don't-"

"No." 

Caught off guard, you swiftly turned to Connor. He was glaring at Dr. Bower, that anger that made your skin crawl now focused on the elderly man in front of you, and based off his nervous fidgeting, it was not appreciated.

"My fiancee is not some science experiment. I will not allow them to risk her health for pocket change." 

"Connor, its really not that big of a deal."

"It is to me." As incredulous as his behavior was, it was clear he won't budge, that voice he only uses in interrogations striking down any room for compromise. When it came to Cyberlife, even ran by Kamski, or especially because of Kamski, he was extemely cynical. The fact that this resonated the doubts that had almost tore you both apart did not help with his discontent.

"W-" Dr. Bower cleared his throat, still being heavily scrutinized by Connor, "Well, we can hope that the people who flushed your system weren't very thorough."

You bumped his side with your elbow, breaking him out of his hateful stare and his rage-induced thoughts. He took a deep breath before his face softened once more.

"Thanks, Dr. B. Will there be anything else?" You inquired. You'd like to leave before Connor decides to take out his aggression towards Cyberlife on the old man.

"I'd like to schedule you for an ultrasound and another blood test in about a month. That is, if its alright."

"Its fine," you glared at Connor, blaming him for the doctor's hesitance. He looked away, pretending to scratch his cheek when you know he doesn't itch. 

"Alright, I'll set up the date. The nurse will check your filter and I'll call you with the results." With that Dr. Bower left, much faster than necessary. Once gone, you slapped Connor's shoulder.

"Stop scaring the doctor! He's just doing his job!"

"Sorry." He looked down at his lap, to which you took back his hand.

"Just see it from their point-of-view. Any pregnant woman could claim it was Cyberlife's fault, whether for the benefits or to cover an affair. People are really good at ruining things for other people, trust being the oldest one."

"I know, I just-," he gripped your hand tighter, "I don't want them to have any kind of hold over us. This is our child, not theirs." 

"And they won't. I don't mind doing paternity tests because I know you're the father, but like you said, I'm not their science experiment. We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but try to keep an open mind, " you started violently shaking his hand, emphasizing your next words, "and don't go scaring the doctor! The man is old! You'll give him a heart attack!" He couldn't keep himself from laughing with you. 

"Alright." Perhaps he was being a tad overprotective.

Lyra came in, donning a pair of gloves. You moved off the bed.

"If you would please, Connor," she jestured for him to lie down. "You might not want to be in here for this part." Lyra was referring to you.

"It's fine. Nothing I haven't seen before." You smiled. In the meantime, Connor had unbuttoned his shirt and pulled back the skin on his chassis. When Lyra turned back, he opened his chestplate. She made quick work of switching out the small, mesh cage within his thirium filter, placing the old one into a metal bowl and setting it to the side. Before she put in the new one, she swabbed out the filter with a cotton ball, collecting the thirium clinging to the walls. The cotton also went to the bowl and she slotted in the filter, letting Connor readjust his chassis and his shirt.

"There we are, good as new." She chimed happily, "You're free to go whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, Lyra. See you later."

…………

By the time Connor dropped you off, it was 6:57.

C: I'm running a little late. I should be there by 7:15.

M: Thank you for letting me know. I'll inform the others.

Sure enough, he arrived at New Jericho at exactly 7:15. Parked at the gate, a security officer scanned him to confirm his identity before waving him forward as the gates opened. 

New Jericho was a large complex, one of the first safehavens to be built after the revolution, funded almost exclusively by Carl Manfred. Many androids have lived here since it opened, finding it to be the safest place. Only a select list of humans had clearance, approved by the leaders of Jericho, but even they are restricted to certain areas. Any other humans needed a special permit to visit, and even then, they required confirmation from at least two of the leaders.

Connor parked and headed inside, not stopping at the reception, ignoring the eyes on him. It was something he has come to expect at this point. He went into the elevator, heading to the meeting room on the tenth floor. 

On the Sixth floor, it stopped. A woman, an AX400 model with long, black hair moved to enter the elevator. That is, until she saw who was inside. He tried to smile, to come off disarming, but she backed out and, after awkwardly shifting on her feet, she headed towards the stairwell. As the doors closed again, Connor sighed, wishing to be anywhere else.

"Connor!" Markus called out, going up and hugging his friend, "its been far too long."

He quickly returned the embrace,"Its good to see you too. How has everything been?" 

"Not including the most recent events, everything has been running smoothly. Come, sit down."

Simon, Josh and North were already gathered at the table. The two greeted him while North crossed her arms, kicking her feet up onto the table.

"Its about time you decided to join us. While you were busy playing house, we've had some problems."

"Thats enough, North," Markus broke in, "I'm sure Connor has his own reasons for being unable to attend."

"Well, perhaps he'd like to share them with the class, " North scoffed.

"I'd rather get started with this meeting, " Connor kept his temper in check, "if that's alright with you."

Markus stood at the front of the table, several papers in front of him.

"Well, as we all know, Cyberlife has admitted to contaminating thirium, which has caused problems among our people. Anti-android gangs have been more active as of late, and protesters have been attacking us on the street. More so, those who have been effected have nowhere to turn to, as these groups hide outside Cyberlife hospitals, ready to attack. How are the police handling this?"

"We're currently investigating several cases, and have been deploying emergency technicians to any reported incidences. We've also increased patrols in areas known for anti-android gatherings."

"In other words, jack shit." North sneered. Connor rolled his eyes but said nothing. He won't take her bait.

"Do we know how many have been affected?" Markus cut in, trying to avoid conflict.

"We know of five couples, though only because they have reported being harrassed," Josh answered.

"We're setting up a group meeting, since some of the androids are not programmed to handle children," Simon added, "We'll have more of an idea who has been affected then. Its also a good way to ensure everyone is alright and there are no abnormalities."

"That's good to hear, " Markus nodded, "How is security handling the recent onslaught?" 

"We have more round-the-clock guards patroling all of our sanctuaries, along with an increase in drones and cameras on the outskirts of each as a preventative measure." North sighed, "we've also cleared a floor here and made preparations to allow the entry of any human/android couples that have been affected. Their clearance will only be approved with proper documentation and their standing with the android community." North seemed really reluctant about this. It was clearly an order from Markus.

"What kind of documentation?" Connor knew exactly where this was leading.

"Proof that Cyberlife is involved in those that are affected, " Josh added.

"Pregnant."

"What?" North glared at Connor.

"They are pregnant. Why avoid labeling them what they are?" He was baffled. North is one thing, but why would the others bother to try and cover it up? 

"How do we even know if they're really pregnant? The babies probably won't last anyway." 

Connor balled his fists, "That's enough, North."

"I'm telling you, Cyberlife is using this as a way to get into Jericho and destroy it from the inside. I wouldn't doubt if the women are in on this." 

"Shut up" Connor growled.

"It's a pretty sweet deal, " she continues, ignoring the dangerous tone in the detective's voice, "Cyberlife pays them a hefty sum and impregnates them. They come here and destroy the place, probably kill all of us, and then they terminate the pregnancy."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Connor shot out of his chair, slamming his fists on the table, denting the wood and splintering the surface with several hairline cracks. "You shut your fucking mouth or I will shut it for you. Permanently." He jabbed his finger in North's face, the dumbstruck look almost giving him a sense of satisfaction until he realized what he had done.

Markus and Simon rounded to him, Josh moving to North's side, still in shock by Connor's sudden eruption. Connor slowly backed away before turning on his heel, moving towards the elevator.

"Connor, " Simon grabbed for his hand, but the RK800 jerked his trembling arm back. He didn't want to be touched. He never felt so out of control. He jabbed the call button to the elevator, hearing it crack under the pressure.

"Connor, talk to us, " Markus tried to get his attention, to look at him, but Connor only continued to stare at the door, his companions blocking his alternate route to the stairs. Markus almost put his hand on his back, but thought better of it. When the doors opened, The three piled inside, Simon hitting the stop button once the doors were closed. Realizing he was trapped, Connor sunk to the ground, hands going to his hair in an attempt to still their shaking.

Simon and Markus looked to each other. They knew what Connor was capable of, had seen it while they tried to flee old Jericho, but in all this time since, he has only exhibited patience, almost an emotional detachment. They knew he did feel, but he was practically programmed to hide his emotions, and this program was not so easily broken. To see him express such raw anger, however...

Connor's breathing was erratic, curled into himself against the back of the elevator. Simon moved first, kneeling down in front of him and gently taking his hands from his hair. Connor flinched with the initial contact, but allowed the other android to do as he pleased. Simon held them in his own steady grasp, fingers caressing the skin in a slow, calming pattern, treating him as he would a panicked child. Connor closed his eyes, slowing his breath and focusing on the gentle touch.

"I'm sorry, " Connor spoke after a few moments, taking his hands from Simon and wiping at the corners of his eyes, "I'll pay for the damages, of course." Clearing his throat, embarrassed. 

Markus plopped down beside him, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"You know, if you didn't like the table, you could have just said so, " Connor met his mismatched eyes, catching his smirk. He gave a wry smile at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"If there is one thing North is good at, it's getting under someone's skin. Particularly those she doesn't like." Connor turned to Simon, frowning once more at the mention of who brought him to this state, "Why was this time different, if you don't mind me asking?"

After a few moments passed, the two leaders wondered if he was going to answer. letting out a heavy sigh, he confided to his friends.

"Y/n's pregnant."

They both gaped at him.

"You mean-...with your-..." Markus uncharacteristically stammered. 

"Yes."

"Has this been proven?" Simon inquired. The glare he recieved made him regret asking, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Do you think it's not mine too?" Connor snapped, bristling. 

"Nobody is saying that, " Markus spoke, gripping his shoulder harder and breaking his defensive stance, remorse replacing rage, "We're just trying to understand."

"Sorry, " he murmured again, berating himself for his lack of restraint. 

"It's fine, " Simon shrugged his shoulders, "explains why you've been busy."

Connor nodded, "When I found out, I didn't react well, and she suffered for it."

"You didn't think it was yours, " Markus added, understanding the situation better. 

"She was sick, and I didn't help until I learned about the incident on the news. By then it was almost too late." He didn't know why he was sharing all this information, but they regarded him with understanding, allowing him to continue with no judgement. "She is my main concern. I will not doubt her again, " he stood, anger flaring once more, "and I won't let some paranoid, sanguinary fanatic make false claims against people she refuses to meet! Condemning them when they are already facing hardships!"

"Calm down, " Markus stood up, placing his hand back on Connor's shoulder, attempting to ground his friend's turbulant emotional state, "Let us talk to her, explain the situation, and we can go from there."

"I'm not sure I want her to know, " he sighed, head hanging low. It will just be more ammo she could use against him.

"We don't have to tell her," Simon smiled placidly, "but it would be the easiest way to explain your sudden outburst." 

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache. A habit he picked up from Hank when he felt exasperated. North would likely blame his past for his aggressive behavior otherwise, maybe even for defending what she sees is a ridiculous plan to infiltrate New Jericho.

"Fine." 

Markus patted him on the back as they moved in front of the door. Simon hit the button to open the elevator, and, with some hesitancy, Connor re-entered the meeting room.

...........

Almost three hours and a lot of heated words tossed around, Connor was finally able to head home. North was not impressed by his explosion, even less so by the reasoning behind it, but Markus spoke to her privately and when they came back, she kept her opinions on the matter to herself. He will have to thank him later, along with Simon for his help.

They discussed weak spots in their defense and ways of informing their people of the increased danger without inciting panic. Connor informed the group about the silver car the police have tied to several assaults, but left out the ongoing murder case. They will inform him of any sightings and warn others of the danger. 

Lastly, they discussed the new group meeting, headed by Simon, as he was programmed with childcare as his primary function. The meetings will be held on Saturdays, around 1pm, as most humans don't work weekends. Simon was adamant that Connor should attend the meeting with you. Without a reason to decline, he accepted the offer, as long as you also approved and it wouldn't be announced that he would be there. Knowing he was there would only keep people away.

At the end of the meeting, Markus, Simon, and Josh offered their congratulations. They seemed excited for him, Simon even informing him to call if he has any questions or concerns. Markus stressed that he 'not be a stranger' and that he can call or come over, even if it isn't official Jericho business. Josh suggested they all hang out next chance they get, maybe play mini golf. While he doubts he will have too many 'chances' to do anything for a while, he is thankful to have such understanding friends. 

He reclined in his seat, letting the car, for once, take over driving. He needed a moment to decompress. Usually, driving was a way to focus his attention away from everything, something Hank taught him as a way to cope with stress, but with his mind trying to process so much, he felt like his head was full of tangled static. if he could just have some time to straighten out his thoughts, he was certain everything would fall into place. Fishing his coin out of his pocket, he flicked it back and forth, enjoying the familiarity of the action.

Before he realized, the car had pulled into the driveway, idling while he felt no closer to clearing his mind. With a final huff, he pocketed his coin and climbed out, looking forward to a warm embrace and perhaps some mind-numbing television.

He opened the door, expecting to see you sitting on the couch, watching tv, waiting for him to return. While the tv was on, you were nowhere to be seen. The lights were off in the bedroom, maybe you went to bed early. He moved forward, peering in from the doorway, but the bed was empty, still perfectly made from this morning. He started to panic, moving to check the bathrooms and the kitchen, each time finding them vacant and his stress level climbed a little more. He checked the backyard, even checking for any signs of foul play, but there was nothing. He was so tired of finding nothing, of being useless, unable to even keep you safe.

Heading back inside, he retraced your steps, noting an empty glass on the kitchen counter and your shoes and coat were missing, though your phone was on the floor by the couch. Just as he had concluded that you had left of your own volition, the front door opened. You were carrying a gallon of milk and a chocolate milkshake from the fast food restaurant a few streets away.

"Hey, Con, I-" Connor took the milk out of your hand, wordlessly going to the kitchen, putting it into the fridge before slamming the door shut. He braced himself against it, willing his stress levels to lower.

"Con?" Setting your cup down, you moved closer to him, hesitant, "Connor?" He turned to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. Still unsure of what was going on, you hugged him back, rubbing his back soothingly.

He pulled back, looking you straight in the eye.

"Please... Don't do this again." 

You were still confused as to what you did, "Do what? All I did was go to the store and grab a bite to eat." Granted, you planned to be back half an hour ago, but you had missed your stop when you fell asleep on the bus.

"Could you at least let me know next time?"

"I tried waiting for you, but it was getting late and I wanted some milk. I didn't even know when you would be back." you wanted to text him, but you also didn't want to interrupt his meeting for something you view as trivial. He clearly didn't see it that way.

"I understand that your cravings might lead you to act irrationally, but-"

"Don't go blaming my pregnancy! God forbid I want to eat before midnight!" You snapped.

"It's not safe!" He held your arms. despite it being much gentler, you still involuntarily jumped and your breathing picked up. Your reaction not going unnoticed, he released your arms, taking a step back as his harsh stare softened to a pleading gaze, "You are not safe. We're being targeted by a group that has no problem killing anyone they want, and you go out, without any communication, at night, for some milk? You have to be more cautious! What if something happened to you?" He slowly pulled you back against his chest, "I was worried," voice muffled by your hair. You could hear his poor thirium pump beating a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry, " you murmured into his shirt, hands stroking up and down his back once more. He sighed in relief. The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, lightly swaying back and forth, before he reluctantly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, too."

You looked up, "for what?"

"I may have given Hank the last of your milk earlier this week."

You pulled out of his embrace, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "I knew I still had milk! I practically cried when I couldn't find it! I kept thinking 'Connor couldn't have drank my milk, what the hell did I do with it?'"

"At the time, I didn't know about cravings, otherwise I would have just given him water. You usually don't drink much milk, only using it for cereal or recipes. I had intended on replacing it the next time we went shopping." 

"Next time we went shopping..." you muttered, moving around him and dramatically swiping your milkshake off the counter, loudly slurping what remained. He couldn't help but smile, following you to the couch. 

"So, how was your meeting?" You asked, sitting on the couch and resting your legs across Connor's lap. He scowled. "What happened? Was it West again?"

"North."

"West, North, South, she a bitch." You jested, earning a small laugh from him. You had never met North personally, as she had refused to meet you, but even if Connor had never told you anything about her, you'd probably still dislike her. She had caused so much pain to your beloved with her harsh criticisms. While you don't doubt that she had a screwed-up past, you just couldn't understand how that equates to human genocide.

"She thinks you and all the other women are plotting with Cyberlife against us. Some extremist plan to infiltrate New Jericho and take out it's leaders."

"That's ridiculous," you huffed, " I'm sure there are less convoluded plans Cyberlife could come up with. Not to mention, Kamski is CEO again. He has no interest in enslaving the android race again." You sat up, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and nuzzling into his neck, "there is nothing Cyberlife or anyone else could give me that would be worth destroying what you and the other leaders have worked so hard for."

Connor bowed his head, "I know, but Markus isn't ruling it out as a possiblity. Even if it was an outside group, he can't take any unnecessary risks."

"I suppose theres nothing wrong with being precautious. only takes one asshole." Connor still seemed upset. "are you okay?"

"I... didn't react well to her accusations," he turned his head away in shame, "I don't know what's come over me." A warm hand cupped his cheek as you pulled him back to face you.

"Connor, a lot has been going on lately and you've been under a lot of pressure. You might have the patience of a saint, but one person can only handle so much." Feels more like he can't handle anything at all anymore.

"I feel like I'm losing control." you wrapped your arms tighter around him, bringing his head to nestle against your chest, ignoring the ache in your breasts. After the incident with Amanda, you know how terrified he is of losing control again. Both of you know it's not possible, that her program has been shut down for good, but that doesn't stop the fear.

"You're not losing control, " you stroke his hair a few times to calm his turbulent mind, "maybe we should get away for a few days. Clear your head." Connor heavily sighed, the heat of his breath fanning across your skin.

"I can't leave with an active case going on, and even if there wasn't, crime has increased again and the department needs all the help it can get." Realizing what he was laying against, he goes to sit up. You were sacrificing your comfort for him. Again. He feels selfish, causing trouble for you and his friends. Your arms wrap tighter around him, holding him in place.

"Then you should at least take a day to regroup. You've been running yourself ragged, between work and taking care of me, not to mention the emotional roller coaster you've been on." He hummed, uncommitted.

"I'll be alright."

"Don't make me call Hank, " you huffed.

"Please don't. Can we just enjoy the rest of the evening?" He tried pushing off you again, this time shifting to lay next to you against the back of the couch. Not even waiting for an answer, he turned you onto your side and held you against himself, then he changed the channel to an old cop sitcom. You were immediately, unwillingly engaged.

"Fine, but this isn't over." 

His only response was burying himself deeper against you. Even if you were right, he couldn't entertain the thought right now. He needs to help keep his people safe, and he needs to keep you safe. His stress level right now would be nowhere near as high as it would be should something happen to you. Once the people in the silver car are brought to justice, he can relax, maybe spend a weekend at that cabin Hank likes to rent in the summer. He just has to endure until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments, they fill my soul with joy! If you see any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
